Dancing on water
by silvereyed angel
Summary: guys, what's going on?" "the music Stella, it's so beautiful" Kevin is acting weird, Nick writes song after song and Joe constantly zones out, sounds normal? well it's not... and it's going to get much worse, life threatening worse.. JONAS
1. about concerts, changes and cereal bowls

Stella PoV

"Hey Macy!" I screamed to my brown haired, chocolate eyed best friend leaning against her locker. It was after school and I, Stella Malone, fashion designer and natural blonde had great news for Macy, star-athlete, Jonas super-fan and natural brunette, with some darker bangs in between.

"Hey Stella." She repeated lovingly as I walked towards her.  
"Guess what?" I asked, a huge smile on my face, grabbing Macy's hands for the happy-dance that was to come.  
She grinned her cute white-toothed smile. "Okay. What?!"  
"You know the guys have a concert here, right?" I asked slowly, even though I knew that she would know everything about it.  
"Of course I do, silly Stella. What about it." Macy asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.  
"Well, guess who… convinced her best guy-friends to let her best girl-friend with us back-stage?" I said quickly.  
Her mouth dropped and I quickly had to grab her hands a little bit tighter, as she almost fell down.

"Really?" She asked, a hopelessly happy expression on her face, eyes sparkling.  
"Really."

The next minutes we got stared at by a lot of students walking by, but we ignored it, dancing through the hallway, our hair bouncing around our faces.  
I, of course, knew Macy would be thrilled. That's why I convinced the guys in the first place.  
"Oh my JONAS!" Macy yelled overexcited. "Backstage! With you! And JONAS!" –squeal—"Stella you are the best friend ever!!" she stopped dancing and sighed dreamily.

"I know." I assured her, swinging my curls out of my face, smiling slightly. "And for the record. I'm dressing you." I added, pointing to her 'Jonas #1 super-fan' T-shirt.  
Macy smiled. "You can dress me as a giant chicken and I'll still be happy!" she joked, swinging from side to side. A huge smile, like mine earlier, on her face. I swear her skin was glowing with joy.

"Don't give me any ideas." I warned as we walked towards the exit. Macy clutching her books tight and staring into space, probably dreaming about the concert already.

My silly, yet adorable best friend. Correction, one of my silly, yet adorable best friends. The guys, aka my other best friends, had immediately agreed to Macy coming. Not that Joe would say no to anything I wanted, we had the same opinion on most things and Nick naturally saw the logic in Macy getting more used to them so she wouldn't injure his delicate musician fingers. Of course also because he secretly also thought she was nice, I knew Nick good enough to know that.  
And Kevin, well, he's naturally generous to everyone. He seemed to like the idea of Macy coming, ever since the background-singer incident, he and Macy can be very close. Like me and Joe, they even silent-communicate. If that doesn't scream best friends, I'm unfashionable.

We reached the parking lot, my beautiful, new, shiny red car waiting for us. It looked a lot like the car in the 'give love a try' music video, something Macy hadn't lacked noticing, but it was my first ever car, so no one dared bashing. Macy, being the fight and violence hater she is, even though she's on the rugby-team, wouldn't even think about it. She loved it just like me.  
Talking about my bff.

"Macy, snap out of it." I said, snapping my fingers in front of her face, as she still hadn't returned from Jonastopia.  
"I know, sorry!" She said, putting her volleyball equipment in the backseat and joining me in front. "I'm just excited! I have been backstage to their concerts, I mean I'm the head of the Jonas fan-club here so I obviously have been to a million concerts, but actually staying backstage with them, that's so exciting and every Jonas-fan's greatest dream, what's there not to love. I can almost see the reaction on that." She said, not bothering taking a breath.

"Macy, calm down. You're our friend, we _want _you to come! just don't mention my name, okay? I don't want fans to chase _me_ around, asking for tickets. I rather leave that to the boys." _It would be just brilliant if they ruined _my_ clothes too_.

Macy giggled. "I'm a fan too, I could chase you!"  
"Get that idea out of your head really quick Macy Misa!" I threatened.  
"I know, I would win anyway." She said, staring out the window smugly.  
"How so?"  
"Like you can run with a skirt and heels like that."  
"Point taken, plus, you're the star runner of the school. Like anybody could keep up to you."

We continued chit-chatting until we reached my house.  
"So, what's up with the boys these days?" Macy asked, as we walked to my room/studio.  
"Well, Kevin's busy with Kevin-stuff. Nick's writing songs and being serious and I think Joe is working on his chess skills, but he'll drop that in a week and go back to his video-games and shopping with me."  
Macy laughed affectionately. "Quite normal huh?"

We walked into my house, greeting my mother and walking upstairs to my cosy, multi-but-very-fashionable-coulored bedroom.

I frowned. "Okay, not really." I dropped my bag and purse on my desk and sat down in a puffy chair, while Macy grabbed a pillow and sat down yoga-style.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, Nick has written over 17 songs these past three days and that's a lot, even for him. I'm kinda worried he's working to hard. I don't want him to get a writer's block again."

Macy pulled a sad expression. "Yeah, that would be really bad. He had to do the most horrible day of his life over and then it turned out his fantastic song was crunchy-cats. Poor Nick. The whole fan-club cried when I told them that." She shook her head.

"Exactly! He was a mess when that happened!" I said. Pulling my legs to my chest. I really hated seeing one of my friends unhappy. Especially Nick was underneath all his seriousness very sensitive.  
"But I'm probably worried about nothing." I assured Macy, who was looking really worried right now. "He knows what he's doing. He's the smart one after all!"  
Macy smiled dreamily, again. "Yeah, that he is…"  
"Come on, airhead. We have homework to do. You, your dreams about Nick and the concert have to wait."  
"Aww, Stella! No fair!" Macy whined, but the effect got ruined by her smile.

_The next day_

Oh for the love of all that is mike, I was late, again!  
I quickly threw all my stuff in my purse and left the scar I was planning to wear hanging over my chair as I hurried a brush through my hair and grabbed the outfits for the boys, shouting a quick 'bye mom!' over my shoulder running out of the house.

Thank god the firehouse was only a few blocks away.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I know. Just put this on and we can go!" I said, walking through the back door of the Jonas household.  
"Hey Stells!" the voice of my best friend Joe, yelled from the other side of the kitchen, where he and his brothers were clearly having a late breakfast, Nick still in his T-shirt and boxers, Kevin still in his pyjama's and Joe still wearing his sleep-sweatpants.  
Their similar black hair, curly or straight, was messy. _They_ looked messy.

"Guys… We're going to be late!" I groaned, putting my purse on the kitchen-counter and walking over to them. "Kick the gear a little, I still have to dress you properly and you're having late breakfast?"  
I knew I was sounding quite offensive, but I didn't earn my perfect presence award for nothing. They knew that, obviously.

"Sorry Stells, but Kevin was a bit late with coming out of his bed this morning." Nick apologised, not looking up and wiping his bacon-hands in his T-shirt.  
I chose to ignore that and the fact that there were multiple bloc-notes lying in front of him again and looked at Kevin instead. He looked crushed. His whole frame screamed: SLEEP!

Witch he was currently doing, in his cereal-bowl.

"Kevin, dude, get it together. We have school." Joe said, poking his older brother in his shoulder.  
"Nowh, we don't." Kevin groaned. "It's Tueswedsmonsunday!" Nick rolled his eyes, not looking up from his rushed scribbling.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Kev. It's Thursday." Joe told him, stuffing some cornflakes in his own mouth.

Kevin slowly lifted his head, he was lucky his bowl had been empty when he crashed in it.  
He looked the worse out of them all. Where Nick and Joe looked just-out-of-bed, Kevin looked just-out-of-the-grave!  
His hair was all over the place, black bruises underneath his eyes and he seemed not able to focus on me. Instead he just mumbled: "heeee" –yawn—"eey Stella. Lovely Saturday isn't it?" and put his head back in the bowl, picking up his snoring again.

"Um… mom, I think we'll go with the bus today. I don't really trust Kev behind the steering wheel right now." Nick told his mom, while he and Joe grabbed their older brother's arms and pulled him up, stuffing the bloc-notes in his bag and grabbing the guitar lying on the couch.

Eventually, we made it to the bus. Nearly too late, so the boys squished themselves in the backseat while I sat down next to van Dyke.  
I turned around in my seat and faced Kevin, who was rubbing his bruised eyes. "Kevin, tell Stella. Why are you so damn tired?" I asked, ignoring van Dykes attempts to start a conversation.  
Both of said sleepyheads' brothers looked at their older sibling, waiting for an answer  
"Don't really know. I remember getting in bed and rolling out of it. Nothing unusual."

With that, Nick went back to his guitar, Joe glanced at me, shrugged and went to stare out of the window.  
I on the other hand, was not convinced. It was strange, too strange.  
Normally, Kevin had the most colourful stories about his dreams. Otters with trumpets, playing guitar in every way known to man-kind, flying musical notes, cloud shaped bunnies and me dressed in sweat pants.  
I crossed my arms and sat back straight. Maybe he had a girlfriend, or a really bad dream he didn't wanted to talk about or maybe, I was stressing too much. There was nothing weird about being tired once in a while. I had it all the time with particular hard designs and not co-operating materials.  
_Great Stella, you're overreacting, again. Why can't you just let it go? Oh right, because you love the nitwits. _

I remained thoughtful until we reached Horace mantis. I answered Macy's greet happily and her babbling about how good the guys looked today, while leading Kevin out of he bus.

"Stella? Stella?" Joe's voice asked and I noticed we had reached our lockers.  
"Hmm." I said, letting Kevin slide down the lockers –still napping— and focussing on Joe's face. My white dress-shirt really made his eyes stand out.  
"I wondered if you possibly, maybe, made your math homework?"  
I sighed. Luckily _Joe_ never changed. Forgetting to make his homework (he never lacked it on purpose) because he was too occupied with something.  
"What distracted you this time Joe?" I asked him, trying to look stern, but failing miserably.

He didn't answer; instead he stared at a point above my left shoulder, his mouth half open.  
"Joe?" I asked waving my freshly manicured hand in front of his face. "Joseph?"

"Beautiful…" he whispered  
I looked at Macy and Nick, Nick was still absorbed in his notes, but Macy looked just as lost as I was.  
"Um... thank you? I think." I said suspiciously. What was up with Joe?  
"Not you!" He snapped almost angry. "Them!"  
I turned around; there was nobody who he could possibly be referring to. "Who?"  
Another. "So pretty." And more staring in space were my answers.

"Joe!! Okay, what's with everybody zoning out today?" I asked, worried and annoyed. Looking to the ceiling in a 'why me' gesture. Waving around with the math homework.

"Okay!" Joe yelled, pulling the homework out of my hand as if nothing happened. "Thank you Stells. You're the best!"  
Macy looked from me to Joe and back, probably also wondering what was wrong with him.  
"Joe!" I said accusingly to my best friend looking up _my_ hard worked on homework, while completely ignoring me.  
"What's wrong?" he yelled surprised by my anger.  
"You guys acting weird and you ignoring me! That's what's wrong!" I told him.  
I crossed my arms and stubbornly turned away from Joe. I knew he must've send Macy a 'what the hell' look, because she started to explain my anger not moments later.  
"I think Stella means Kevin being so tired, Nick being in love with his note-pads and you asking her homework, ignoring her when she kindly gives it to you, I think insulting her and then doing as if nothing happened when she asks you what's wrong."

It was like the girl could read my mind.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. If you don't want me to look up our homework than that's fine with me, it's my own fault after all."  
He pulled his adorable 'please forgive me' face, so I sighed.  
"Fine, you're forgiven. Maybe your brother's weirdness is contagious."  
"I still don't know what…" He started.  
"Don't push your luck Joe." I threatened, grabbing Kevin's arm to lead him to his class, while she did the same with Nick, smiling because our fight was over. Macy truly hated fights.  
Joe locked his lips and imaginary throwing the key away. He smiled and grabbed Kevin's other arm, helping me.

I laughed, but inside I was still doubtful. My Stella-senses were tingling. Something was not going the right way, maybe they were sick? Some rare, sleepy/obsessing/zoning out disease…  
whatever it was, something was wrong with Kevin, Nick and Joe and I was going to find out what. My Stella-senses were _never_ wrong…

* * *

**yup, another story from me.. I hope you liked it!  
If you do, I'd like you to review me, I really appreciate that and since I have a piece of the next chapter already finished, I might update that sooner (hint, hint)  
To get you guys going, here's a little preview!  
**  
"Kevin, kevin come to us." soft sounding voices, beautiful sounding voices sang to me. "you are so beautiful, you belong with us." they whispered. "come to us Kevin, we will teach you how to dance, how to be happy forever."  
Yeah, I think I'd like that.  
"i'm coming." I mumbled as the voices got softer. "I'm coming..."

**love, silver**


	2. about creepy music with beautiful voices

_ "Kevin… Kevin come to us." Soft sounding voices, beautiful singing voices sang to me. "You are so beautiful, you belong with us." They whispered. "Come to us Kevin, we will teach you how to dance, how to be happy forever."  
Yeah, yeah I think I'd like that.  
"I'm coming." I mumbled as the voices got softer. "I'm coming."  
"Come dear Kevin, we love you so much, come to us." They sang, so beautiful, like crystal, diamonds and all the pretty things in the world.  
Soft hands touched my face. Caressed it.  
"Come Kevin, loved one. Play for us, sing to us." They asked, their touched like feathers.  
"I'll play." I promised the voices. "I'll sing."_

"Come Kevin, come with us. We'll teach you how to dance on water, how to fly with the sky beside you. We will make you happy_ Kevin."  
I tumbled out of my bed and felt the neck of my guitar underneath my hands; I grabbed it and walked towards the voices.  
"Yes Kevin, come to us. We adore you, we'll love you, we promise. You'll see everything Kevin, just come to us!"  
Their hands pulled at me. Their beautiful soft voices sang in a language I didn't understand. But I adored it anyway. How could I not go with them? They loved me, like I loved them. How could I say no to their pleas for me?  
I got pulled into the warm, blue-pulsing light and I felt completely good, fuzzy and satisfied.  
"Play for us Kevin, you play so beautiful. Speak to us with your notes; let us hear your melodies."  
Their beautiful bodies swam around me as I stared playing, a melody I never heard before, their voices singing.  
I was happy, so happy… I never wanted to leave. _

_

* * *

_**Stella PoV**

I was pissed, really, really pissed. I was late again because I stayed up all night, searching for diseases with symptoms like tiredness, suddenly zoning out and obsessions.  
_Nothing!_ Absolutely nothing! I swear, Google, wikipedia and all those other search-sites were pure _crap. _  
How was I supposed to take care of my best friends with web-sites like that!  
Pure. Crap. _  
_Just like I felt right now.

The only possibility for their weir behaviour I had now was them staying up all night searching for weird diseases, because right now, I certainly felt like crashing into my cereal bowl.  
Instead of doing that I threw it into the dishwasher and went upstairs, taking a deep breath. _Calm down Malone, what do you do in times of panic?_  
Right, go to pick-up Macy.  
She would help me figure it out. She was really smart and her father was a doctor…

I pulled into her driveway, at exactly the moment she stepped out her door.  
"Hey Stella." She greeted me, puzzled. Her hair pulled into a ponytail for her football match this afternoon, already wearing her Horace mentis uniform. I admired her dedication…  
She climbed in the car, after telling her parents she was going with me, not even asking why she was going with me.  
"Tell me." She said, looking at me sideways.  
"The guys, I'm worried."

Of course, being my best friend, she didn't needed more. Instead she swept bangs that didn't fit in her ponytail out of her face and listened.  
"I don't know, they have been acting weird all day yesterday." I began. "Just minor things, you know and I wondered if you might know. I tried Pfeiffer. The flu. Even Manic Depressions!" My tone got a little whiny. "they can't be sick, they can't have something going on! They're them!"

Macy just looked at me, her face sympathic. "Have you considered it being just you overreacting?"

I wanted to answer, my mouth was already open, but I couldn't because the same thought had also appeared in my mind a time or two. I just loved Joe, Nick and Kevin to bits and worries suffocated me till no end when anything happened to them.

"Listen." Macy continued. "They are acting weird, I agree with that, but Manic Depressions? I don't think so; maybe Kevin has Pfeiffer or the flu." She waved her hands dismissing. "It's not going to kill him and aren't you the one who told me Joe zones out when he's deeply thinking about stuff? I'm not even going to start about Nick writing songs."

I sighed, she was right. Maybe my Stella senses were wrong after all… "You're probably right, but I love them you know, I'm on my toes with them…"

Macy laughed. "Isn't their mother supposed to do such things?" she asked and I just had to laugh too.  
"Yeah, I'm just their best friend, I should be planning schemes with them…"  
"exactly, let's just see how they're acting today, okay? Preferably before we panic?"

What would I do without my best friend? When not around JONAS she was really intelligent and she was the only one that could reassure me in these situations.  
So we decided to pick the boys up, risking my perfect presence, but then again, I'd gladly give that for them.

"Oh hey Stells!" Joe said surprised when they walked out of the fire-house a few minutes after we pulled in. "Aren't we usually the ones giving you a ride?" He said through Stella's window, smiling.  
"Yeah." I answered, happy he was acting like usual, probably overreaction after all. "Thought I'd return the favour."  
"I'm always in for a free ride!" He said enthusiastically, throwing Nick's guitar in the back and getting in.  
"Hey! Be careful with that!" Nick accused him, sitting next to his brother in the back. No note-pads in view.

Kevin got in last, squeezing his brother in between him and Joe, the fact Nick was the youngest and smallest being a good thing. Even though all of them were taller then Macy and myself.  
Kevin didn't say anything, but he didn't seem tired anymore. He seemed to be quite happy. Looking at the huge grin on his face. Good night of sleep much?  
"Hey Kevin of Jonas!" Macy said nervously.  
"Hello Macy of School." He answered, happily.

I sighed; the nicknames between Kevin and Macy were back, so this was normal.

I started to drive to school, very relieved.

**Macy PoV**

I had been worried about the guys too, even though I didn't act like it. Their behaviour yesterday had really creeped me out.  
I was worried about them, all of them, but especially Kevin. He was always bouncing with energy and in opposite to Stella, I wasn't relieved just yet.  
I looked at them in the back view-mirror. They were all dressed in Stella's variations on the school-uniform, my three mahogany-haired, brown eyed idols.  
Kevin seemed happy enough, probably still thinking about one of his usual vivid dreams… Joe seemed normal also, but Nick was frowning.  
"Nick?" I asked, making him look up.  
"Yes Macy?" He answered, polite, he always was very polite.  
"Why are you frowning? Is something wrong?" I knew I shouldn't have asked this, because I immediately got an alarmed look back from Stella.  
"Well, the last couple of days, you probably noticed I wrote a lot of songs, right?"  
We all nodded, as we were now all listening to Nick, except Kevin, who was still looking out the car window.  
"That was because I kept hearing beautiful music in my head, it was really awesome and so beautiful, it inspired me all the time, it just wouldn't stop. That's why I kept writing."  
We all nodded again, at exactly the same time.  
"It's gone now. The music suddenly stopped."

Well that was weird… Usually Nick's songs were based on experiences and his own feelings, not random music in his head.  
"How sad!" Stella reacted, sending me another look.  
"Yeah, the music was so pretty and now it's gone…" Nick said, smiling dreamily

It was even weirder to use phrases like that, to _smile_ like that, for our serious Nick.

We eventually reached school and we all went to our home-room. Kevin sat alone, next to the window, staring to the dull-grey sky.  
Stella sat next to Joe, witch left me next to Nick. He was quiet and serious, like usual, so my guard went down.

Our teacher went on about some prom thing I wasn't interested in. Instead I did my favourite thing in the world. Jonassing.  
I stared at Nick's concentrated face –he was also not paying attention— as he stared at his _empty_ note-pad.  
"Nick? What's wrong?" I whispered.  
"The music's gone, that's what's wrong." He snapped. How rude, very un-Nick like…

He ignored me for the rest of the period.  
I chose to stare at Kevin instead, but when I heard him whisper: "how beautiful the blue sky is, everything should be blue." I stopped with that too.

After home-room, I ran to Stella, who was standing at her locker with Joe.  
"Stella, we need to talk…"

_after school_

Stella and I came to the conclusion that absolutely _nothing _was normal with the guys. During the day, Nick had been constantly grumpy (so not like him) Kevin had been in a different dimension (that was normal for him, but not in this way).

Luckily, there was Joe; he was acting kind of normal…

"Stella!"  
"Macy!"  
Stella and I were currently fussing about whether not to tell Joe.  
"He deserves to know his brothers are acting weird, he probably noticed it himself!" I told Stella. I couldn't care less about my hair flying around wildly as I turned to stare at her. She was taller then me and knew her way around words, but I probably could reach Joe before her, as she was wearing stiletto's and tights.  
She was way to overprotective, we might need his help with this!  
"No, we can do this Macy; he doesn't have to worry about this."

Absolutely, way too overprotective, luckily there was Joe, literally.

"Hey Joe!"  
"Macy, what are you doing!?"  
"We need to talk!"

He didn't respond and just walked on.  
Stella and I exchanged a look and followed him. He was sitting down at our lunch-table, his hands covering his ears. No wonder he couldn't hear us!

"Joe of Jonas!" I said, pulling his hand from one of his ears.

"Oh, hey Macy! Stella." He said, smiling slightly, but it wasn't his trademark 'happy to see you' smile. Instead his face was shining with his 'I'm hiding something' smile.  
Best friend Stella knew this smile way too well and we both sat down next to Joe.  
"What is it Joe?" Stella asked straightforward.  
Joe swallowed. "Nothing!" he said, pulling his 'pshh' face.  
We both rolled our eyes and stared at him.

"Okay fine! Stop staring! I have music in my head I'm trying to get it out!"  
That seemed normal, or at least plausible.

"What kind of music?" Stella asked.  
"Some of Nick's new symphonies."

Ah, the creepy music…

"That sucks…" Stella slowly said, silently saying: not him too!! With her eyes.  
"I think it are some of those, they are similar to them. It just doesn't stop, songs do that to me sometimes, they get stuck…" Joe continued, staring past me. "You guys have that, don't you?"  
We nodded.  
"But it's like it actually gets played you know. It's so weird, like there's a band playing right here and I can't get it to stop."  
I swallowed, so much for doubting Stella's Stella-senses…  
"It's very beautiful though…" He said, trailing off. "So beautiful."

He zoned out again! What the heck?

Stella waved her hand in front of Joe's almost drooling face. "Joe! Joe come on! Snap out of it."

Joe suddenly seemed to wake up again. "Sorry guys, but you know what?"

"What." We chorused.

"Problem solved, I don't think I _want_ the songs out of my head, those melodies…" Joe stood up still talking and walked away, not noticing we weren't following him.

"This is so weird!" Stella said, pulling her hand through her hair. "This is so not good!"  
"I know, this is bad. Something's going on… I'm considering Manic Depressions…" I added.  
We stared at each other, worried expressions on both our faces.  
Suddenly, I saw Nick walking towards his locker.  
"NICK!!" I yelled standing up and running towards him. He stopped; a huge goofy smile on his face.

I stopped in my tracks, suspicious. _Why was Nick, of all people, smiling?_  
"What's up?" I asked nervously.  
"I'm great." He answered, his smile –if possible— grew even bigger. "The music's back. It's so beautiful Macy, like the most wonderful things in the world have been turned into music!"  
Then he walked to his locker, leaving me thoughtful.  
I would never, _ever_, doubt Stella's senses again.

* * *

_"Come to us Kevin, play to us, stay with us! We love you so much Kevin! Come to us…" _

_Finally there I was, the beautiful bodies and their beautiful voices surrounding me, my feet surrounded by cool water.  
"__You're here Kevin, now everything will be happy and good forever! We will make music and never stop!"__  
Never…_

* * *

**Stella PoV **_the next day_

Macy and me had held an emergency sleepover and had talked about what to do all night, eventually we had agreed on continuing observing the guys for another day and if they kept acting so incredibly off, we would confront them. There was no way they could hold the concert this way.

We reached the fire-house pretty early. Walking in together, both incredibly tense.  
First, we didn't saw anything, so we walked up, seeing Joe and Nick sitting at Nick's writing-table. Nick was writing, again. Joe just sat there, his head in his hands. He looked crushed, just like Kevin earlier, tired, crushed, like he was beaten up, had gotten drunk and hadn't slept all night. Though I knew Joe didn't drink, he looked like someone with a very bad hangover…  
"Hey Nick, Joe." Macy said.  
"Shh, I'm working." Nick snapped. Joe just groaned, covering his ears with his hands again.  
"Jeez, someone fell out of bed the wrong way." I said.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just leave." Nick said, waving us away.

That was downright rude and I wasn't going to accept that.  
I sat down in front of them, Macy following me. I made them look at me, just by being quiet. When I finally got their attention, I asked:

"guys, what's going on?"  
"It's the music, Stella, it's so beautiful."

Joe was the one that had answered, Nick already back to his note-pads, he looked desperate.  
"It's in my head all the time, I want it, but I don't want it!"  
He wasn't making sense; none of this was making sense. _What music?!_  
"Joe, what…." I started.

"Guys!" I heard Macy's voice say.  
I turned around. Macy was standing next to the bunk. The curtains were open, but Kevin's dark blue pyjamas were no-where to be seen.  
"Guys." Macy repeated. "Where's Kevin…?"

* * *

**There you have it… I hope you liked it, review please if you do!**

I'm completely enthralled by all the reviews and story-alerts I got for last chapter! Awesome!

I'm sorry for the late update of this, I was planning on updating yesterday, but my mom dragged me along to some Family-party thing and completely messed up my delicate balanced schedule, making me do ALL my homework today and it was a lot and difficult and I had to read and write and yeah…

Review to cheer me up??  
Love, Silver


	3. about missing guitars a lot of three's

**Okay everyone, here's the next chapter of Dancing on water, I'm sorry for the long wait, truly.  
Thank Snowfall_xo for threatening me to write it ;)  
first of all, this is shorter then my usual, but it's also kind of a filler to get them to where I want them to be**

**Second****, this was written while listening to Nick Jonas and the administration, Greenday and Within Temptation, witch makes it a little sadder then usual also**

**Still****, please enjoy, **

**Stella PoV**

"Kevin!" "Kevin!!"  
"Kevin, where are you?"

"Have you seen this guy?"  
"Do you recognise him?"

"KEVIN!"

I sat down on a park-bench in the park where I was putting flyers with Kevin's head on all the trees, handing them to every man, woman, child and duck I could find while at the same time trying to avoid the mass-hysteria that had evolved out of the police message, displayed on all TV's of America, in search of Kevin.  
I didn't even care about my clothes getting dirty; they were messed up with salt water anyway.

It had been three days now, three awful days since we found out Kevin was missing, only leaving behind his favourite pick, on a necklace, on his pillow.  
It has been three days where in we searched everywhere for him, all the places he might have been taken, checking the mail for threads, ransom letters and any sign of him.  
It has been three days without a clue.  
It has been three hours since we released the message, saying he was gone.

It has been three minutes since I cried for the last time.

It has been three seconds since I got called the last time and yes, there went my phone again. Playing 'I am what I am' Kevin's favourite JONAS song… It had been, probably something else with a 3 in it, ago that I changed it to that.

I decided it was time to go back to the firehouse; I have been delaying that for the past 33 minutes or so. It just feels so wrong, the tension, the sadness, the frustration in not being able to do anything more…

I made my way through the dozens of fans standing outside of the Jonas-household.  
Once inside I stripped from my coat and went upstairs, passing a very sad Mrs. Jonas. Staring out of the window. She and her husband had returned from their trip to New-York immediately when they heard the news, Mr. Jonas was currently making call after call trying to find his oldest son. His youngest son, Frankie, being dropped of at their grandma's.  
Three silent tears made their way over Mrs. Jonas's cheeks, I gulped and walked on.

Eventually upstairs I found myself being tackled by curly brown hair and muscular, yet slender arms.  
"You're back!" She whispered, hopeful, almost. She looked at me, her big brown eyes pleading for me to have good news.

I shook my head and she nodded, disappointed.  
"Nothing here either…" she answered my unspoken question, also not wanting to break the heavy tension in the room.

I sad down in one of the chairs, burying my head in my hands. Macy kneeled beside me, laying her head on my knee.

"Hey Stell's, you're back." Came Joe's thick voice.  
I looked up, Joe was a mess. His hair untidy and he was wearing jus his sweat-pants and earmuff's, to block the music.  
Maybe his bare torso should've bothered me, but today, it just couldn't.  
"Hey Joe. Anything new?"  
"Nope." He shook his head. "But we're not giving up. He has to be somewhere; I just hope he's okay." He sighed and sat down next to me, for a second we were completely still, just the three of us sitting there until Macy stood up and walked over to where Nick was sitting, on his desk, still writing music, like he didn't even care.

"Nick." I heard her whisper. "Stop writing for a second… please?"  
I smiled, just slightly; he would have to stop writing now…

To my surprise he didn't, he just scowled at Macy and continued, bringing a very hurt look on her face.  
Strange, normally Nick wasn't scowlish, or Macy-deny-ish.  
Then again, nothing was normal these days.

Macy walked away from Nick, towards Kevin's trunk and I stopped walking, burying my head in my hands again. Feeling Joe put an arm around me, trying to comfort me through his own discomfort.

"Thanks Joe." I said, but he didn't hear me. He had zoned out again, it happened frequently these days. His eyes would turn glassy and his mouth would open slightly, just staring at nothing.  
I sighed and slid his arm off me, pushing him back into the chair softly, trying not to startle him.  
I felt so sorry and so worried and so… aargh… there was nothing I could do.  
My best friend was suffering, Kevin was gone, Macy was hurting and Nick had lost all interest to the world and his emotions.

"Guys…" Macy suddenly said, in exactly the same tone as three days before. Déjà vu much?

"What is it Macy?" I asked, still looking at Joe's face, he seemed to come around again, blinking three times before focussing on my face and groaning in realisation.  
"Isn't there always a guitar in, on top or underneath Kevin's bed?"  
"You aught to know, but yeah, there is." I answered, smiling at Joe, happy he was with us again.

"Well, where is it now?" Macy continued.  
Me and Joe both looked up to where Macy was standing, her eyes big, the pick necklace in her hands. My eyes grew too as I realised what she meant.

Kevin never went anywhere without his guitar and if he was forced to go his 'kidnappers' would never have let him take it.

Kevin had gone out of free will…

This hit me in the stomach like a punch, blew all the air out of my lungs and I saw Joe's eyes widen too as he realised it.

_Kevin has left us voluntarily. _

I took three sharp gasps. _No…  
_I shared a hurtful look with Macy, brown eyes looking in blue ones as she sat down on Kevin's bed.

**Macy PoV**

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. Kevin, our Kevin, would never have left us, never; something was wrong, so incredibly wrong!  
I opened my mouth to tell them, my friends sitting on the three chairs. Stella in her dirty outfit she had worn for longer then six hours, something she wouldn't have been found dead in before this.  
Nick, still obvious to our realisation and Joe, with his ridiculous earmuffs.

No, this wasn't right; Kevin would never have done this, a trap. A setup.

Nice kidnappers?

We all were absorbed in our own thoughts, when suddenly.

"Aaargh!" Nick groaned, his hands in his hair, gritting his teeth and baring them. His eyes shot open in wild panic.

"Nick!" Me and Stella yelled as Joe already ran towards his brother.

Nick slid out of his chair, falling to the ground, his hands still covering his ears.  
"It's to heavy, let me go! I want to go!" he screamed and mumbled at the same time.

Fright shot through me. He wanted to go. Him too? My mind, pushed by adrenaline, worked it out in a split-second  
_it's happening to him too! _

"It's so beautiful." Nick marvelled, his eyes getting softer. "Yeah, I'm coming. No I'm not! Let go. Never let go!"  
"Coming to what? Nick!" Stella asked, her voice trembling. "Nick, please, answer me, snap out of it." She pleaded, pulling Nick's arm.  
He trembled and shuddered, fighting whatever was attacking him.  
"Stella, get out of the way." Joe suddenly said, grasping Stella's arms and pulling her away from his brother, who was completely in his own world.

"Nick?" I asked, softly. "Where are you going?"  
I had to ask, as I shot a nervous glance towards Joe, his arms around Stella and his earmuff's.  
He and Nick heard the same music, Kevin had zoned out too… It was the reason why Nick had been so obvious all the time. _  
It was all the same, it happened to Kevin, now to Nick and, _I gulped, _it's going to happen to Joe too._

Nick rose up from the ground, his eyes focussed on nothing. A smile on his normally so serious face.  
"Nick?" I asked again.  
"To a beautiful place, they are there; I want to go to them. They love me and they will teach me." He said, his black curls messy from his struggle earlier, grabbing his acoustic guitar and swinging it over his shoulder.  
He walked away, a in a manner totally not suiting his normal calm pace.  
I let him go, as he slid down his pole, I knew I couldn't stop him.  
Instead, I walked to Kevin's bed and grabbed the handcuff's laying underneath it, don't ask.

Stella was in hysterics, trying to get away from Joe, but he held her locked.  
_He must sense the danger too._  
"It's happening to him, what happened to Kevin." I said shortly. "To find and maybe rescue them both, we have to follow him."  
Stella, white as a ghost, nodded and Joe made an agreeing movement.

I shot the middlest brother an apologising look and grabbed his wrist, quickly attaching him to the iron bars protecting the fire-poles.  
He looked at me in confusion, pulling the cuffs.  
"I'm sorry Joe, but whatever is happening to them is going to happen, or already happening to you too. I'm not going to drive you in their arms, whatever they are."

I was proud of myself not to have stuttered under his Jonas-intense look.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered, grabbing Stella's wrist and dragging her to the poles. "Come on, before we lose him."

Stella looked back once and then grabbed the fire-pole next to me, not caring she hated the things.

I caught a glimpse of Nick's brown jacket walking out the back-door, avoiding most of the fans.  
I looked at Stella nodded.  
We started following him… on our way to who knows what.

**Joe PoV**

Shit, shit, shit. Three times shit.  
I know, hard words for a Jonas, but that's basically how I felt right now.  
My older brother was gone and my younger brother was on his way to it. My best friend and other close girl-friend had gone to safe them and I was absolutely _useless! _  
I was cuffed to a bloody pole, because what happened to my brother was also happening to me, Macy knew it, I knew it.  
The music was getting louder day by day; the only things that helped were talking to others and those stupid, itching earmuffs.  
I leaned against the iron, it was cold on my bared skin, I knew it was better this way, but I wanted to help them, my brothers, my friends so badly. I tugged against the handcuffs, not really wanting to escape, but at the same time hoped it would work the third time I tried it.  
I loved them; I couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

Ouch, the music reached a peak again and I felt the numbness Stella called 'zoning out' creep through my body.  
Great, just what I needed, I thought, before the beautiful pulsing blue light danced before my eyes, mesmerizing and hypnotizing me.  
The music rose in volume and the blue took form, bodies, many dancing and singing bodies.  
God, they were so beautiful. My eyes went blank, my body numb.

_ "It's your turn now Joseph." They sang. "Come to us and bring us your beautiful voice, your beautiful body, your passion, your love. We'll give you ours."_

I gave one tug to the cuffs and broke free, inhuman strength pulsing through my body, standing up. __

It's your turn…

**Nick PoV**

The music was so loud, so demanding, I couldn't tune it out anymore, it lured me. Talked to me, it manipulated me.  
It attracted me, I couldn't _not_ go.

I followed the blue light; it took me through the city, though nobody else seemed to see it. I didn't care, it was _mine. _  
I knew, vague, in the back of my head that Stella, Macy and hopefully not Joe, were following me. With every bit of resistment, humanity, I had left I tried to keep that thought away, trying to protect them.  
So I gave myself to them, it was the only way to cover my friends, to forget what I knew, had been figuring out in the back of my head in the last three days. I knew what they wanted; I wasn't the intelligent one for nothing.  
The only thing I could hope for was that Stella and Macy would figure out what was going on with us and stop it.  
For now, I had to give myself up. Like Kevin had done, like Joe was doing now, yes I knew that.

One, I gave them my body

Two, I gave them my mind

Three, I gave them my soul

They absorbed it, took it and I felt every other emotion, feeling, movement other then theirs disappear…  
I disappeared.


	4. silver angels and making your own music

**Hey everyone, welcome back!  
I just re-read the previous chapter and realised I wrote Joe, half naked and tied to a pole… *cough*  
Everyone that likes this story should definitely check out Chibiyugixyami's! She's a great author and like me, writes about the brothers in a slightly different way.  
(The blue logo, named later is to find in my profile) **

**For now, enjoy this one,**

**

* * *

**

Stella PoV

We had been following Nick through the whole city, my feet killing me, damn those high heels, so lovely pretty and yet so evil. Worry, pain, helplessness, it was always in the back of my mind as we ran after him… When did he get so fast? He had always been the smallest and also the fastest, but even for him this was unnatural, as he slipped through ever possible opening in the crowds he crossed.

Nick didn't look like Nick, he walked different, his movements weren't alike to his normal calm ones. Everything about him screamed: wrong! That hurt me, but also made me feel better; maybe he wasn't witnessing this, what was happening to him and his brothers. Maybe he wouldn't see it, that was the only thing I could wish for, but seeing our luck, he probably was suffering in silence, like usual.  
I just knew that whatever moved his legs wasn't him or maybe it was, pulled by whatever wanted him so badly…  
With that and the sunglasses, he was almost unrecognisable and it was hard for us to keep track. His surroundings seemed to absorb him. Flowing in and out of shadow's, crossing streets without getting noticed while me and Macy, well mostly Macy, had to fight a way through it. I tuned out the angry faces and startled yelps; I was only focussing on Nick's back.  
I fell a few times, bruising myself and I got a small cut on my upper arm from where I bumped into someone.

You would've thought it would become easier without all the people, once again, with our luck, that didn't happen…  
We had left the city a while ago, now being surrounded by nothing that even had the intention of becoming civilized. Even here, Nick seemed to fit in perfectly. A lonely boy on a deserted road, a guitar on his back, walking towards the setting sun. It was beautiful. I knew that Nick loved it here; he went out of town for 'inspiration' frequently. I couldn't enjoy it though and wished I would've gone with him one time when he was just Nick, my music-loving friend.  
I also wished I had a camera, so I at least could hold the image for him, if this, one way or another, turned out right.

I almost walked into Macy, her hand flying to my mouth, covering it, so I couldn't make a sound. My eyes grew wide, a questioning look on my face. She brought her other hand towards her mouth and made a 'shh' movement.  
I nodded and she released me, it was too bad we had to follow Nick; I'd love to style my dirty-untidy friend right now. Her T-shirt was ripped and dirty and I couldn't even start about her hair and face.  
_Focus Stella! Don't distract yourself from the fear!_"What's going on?" I asked, looking down at Macy. What was wrong, was there something wrong... oh god…  
"look!" she whispered, pointing towards something. "Something's happening."  
I looked and saw what she meant, Nick had stopped. A cold breeze ran over my skin, making me shiver. Yet nothing moved, not even his hair or clothes.  
I observed the younger brother, when suddenly, a blue light engulfed him. He seemed to pulse and turn into liquid, before he disappeared.

I looked at Macy and she looked back, before we sprinted to where he disappeared, I fell, Macy pulling me up again, my ankle throbbing. When we reached the place Nick disappeared, everything turned blue and we god pulled into what felt like a typhoon.  
Every colour and steady surface around me blurred into a whirl of I don't know what.  
I faintly heard myself scream, before a strange cold feeling slit through my body.

I landed on a hard surface, ground or something in that direction… "Ugh." I groaned, looking around for Macy. A now soft and warm, a little too soft and warm breeze found its way through my hair, almost caressing it.

"M-Mace?"

"Stella!" Her voice said, not too far away.  
I looked up and saw her laying a few feet away from me. Dirt in her hair, it looking awfully alike to the smudges I felt on my face.  
"Eww!" I moaned, quickly getting up and running my hand over my face. From the corners of my eyes I only saw green.  
"Don't fuzz over the dirt, Stella!" Macy said annoyed, her red converse far from their original colour. Yanking my hand from my face.

I silently agreed with my friend, looking around too our surroundings. All around us stood huge, ancient trees. The light of the rising moon falling through in pools of silver, once again the view was beautiful, but I couldn't enjoy it.  
It was obviously night here, how was that possible? Moments ago it had been a beautiful sunset, not to mention we had been no where _near_ a forest.  
I was trying not to think about the teleport thing.  
"Where are we?" I asked Macy, anxiety in my voice. Macy's voice trembled also as she answered.  
"I don't know." It was barely more then a sigh.

"Where's Nick? Did we lose him?" O god, if we had, this would all be for nothing, we had to find him. Panic rose in my throat and my stomach seemed to form a tight knot, I couldn't think right!

"I don't know, I haven't seen him." Macy said, panicked also, moving closer to me. She must feel it too, the growing tension, soothing and scary at the same time. I grabbed her hands, searching for something normal and her warm skin made me feel less alone.  
I looked around, but yet again, there was nothing but moss, everything was green and silver. It seemed quiet, peaceful. Okay, James Bond, whatever.  
Too peaceful.  
"I-I let's not panic okay…" I said, trying to sound reassuring. "He can't have wandered off this quick; he has to be here somewhere."  
Macy nodded, the same kind of fear visible on her face.  
"Let's walk that way." I tried, pointing towards where the trees looked to get smaller and more opening.  
"Okay."

We walked, looking around for threads that weren't there, the moss making our steps slightly jumpish.  
Our surroundings got lighter, I hoped we would reach something soon; this forest gave me the creeps. Everything looked alike, not natural. The trees stood at exactly the same distance from each other, the flowers that sprouted everywhere had to vivid colours, no fallen branches, no weed. Nothing wild, like in a fairy-tale. Just Beauty and green.

I swallowed, it seemed like the music Joe described to me. Beautiful, yet creepy. Way to beautiful to be real.

I heard the rush, the calm pace of water. Maybe there was an end to this forest after all. We emerged from the trees and my hopes sunk towards my feet. We stood at the edge of a lake, a beautiful, perfect circular, shiny blue lake. Surrounded by more trees.

I sighed and sank to my knees. _Where the hell were we? _  
I felt Macy sit down too. "We lost him, we lost them." I heard her whisper and my eyes became wet.

Another breeze, equally soft and caring as the others came from behind us, making the water crease.  
I looked up; the lake seemed to be shining blue, like the pulsing light earlier.

The water seemed to rise, making pillars of water. Slowly they took form and changed right before our eyes into human-like creatures, feminine, but out of proportion, like manga.  
They were flawless, curved and blue, but nonetheless beautiful.

Me and Macy stared at them, fascinated and at the same time scared by the angelic-creatures. Butterfly-wings grew from water drops out of their slim shoulders. It was impossible and yet I was witnessing it as it happened.  
They had smooth skin and they looked incredibly solid. I was convinced they weren't made from the water; they just came from underneath it.  
Faces grew and I watched their beauty as white robes and dresses appeared. The creatures looked like elves, nymphs, angels.  
Their faces grew paler and paler, till they were almost human white, with a blue tint, their eyes still blankly blue.  
They opened their mouths, showing glittering white teeth, in one motion and I heard beautiful music. Was this the music the guys heard all the time? No wonder they were hypnotized by it, it was _fantastic… _  
My eyes were glued to the small creatures, a few inches shorter then Macy and me without heels. Though they seemed taller because they walked, danced on their toes. They danced to the music, their bodies moving together, dancing in a way that reminded me of the water, sensual, intense, intoxicating, fast and just wow.  
I shook my head… _don't let them get to you Stella! _I warned myself, beauty can be deceiving; these are the creatures that had lured Nick and Kevin! I was sure of it, the music, the blue, the beauty… we were lucky it there were only female angels, I couldn't imagine what this must be like to male's…

From the corners of my eyes I noticed a movement from Macy, for a few seconds there I had completely forgotten about her.  
"I'm sorry Mac…" I started whispering, trying to break the enchantment. Macy wasn't listening, a glassy look in her brown eyes. I grabbed her arm just before she rose.  
"Macy!" I whispered. "Snap out of it, they're enchanting you! Like they did with Nick, Kevin and Joe!!"

Macy blinked, her normal brown eyes coming back, she shot me a worried look. "Don't look!" I said, but I couldn't stop it myself. The small figures, they were just so beautiful. The music, how could I not go here?  
Suddenly, said music changed, in something I recognised.

Guitar strings…

Panic broke my trance and apparently, so it did Macy's. In the middle of the circle of blue nymphs stood two familiar figures.

"Kevin." I hissed.  
"Nick!" Macy said, her voice braking at the sight of our friends. The familiar black hair standing out in the blue, their skin pale, their chests bare.

On their exposed torso's glowed similar blue symbols. In the same light as their eyes, they were smiling and playing the guitar, soft drips of dark red liquid dripping from their fingers, blood. How long did they play for these creatures, them dancing to their music, hypnotizing them more?

"Leave them alone, you monsters." I whispered, tears in my eyes at the sight of my boys. The blue elves curling themselves around Nick and Kevin's bodies, caressing them.

Suddenly, all their heads turned around, towards us. Their eyes were a stunning diamond, blue again.  
Their stares stung and seemed to get a hold deep inside my soul, tearing it apart, like the fall and the chasing did with my clothes  
. I saw images flashing before my eyes; my dreams, my hopes, my nightmares, my pain… My hobbies, fashion and hanging out with my friends, my fright for spiders, my love for Joe, the evenings spend with Macy and the guys; laughing and happy. The nights I woke up in cold sweat, when they were on tour and I would be alone, till they needed me again, even though it was painful for all of us. My memories of kinder-garden, when I first met Joe and Nick… Nick's first written song, my first designed skirt, the vacation with my parents…  
Their laughter at one of Joe's jokes, me sitting in the window, just observing them, my brothers and sister, my friends…

It all happened in the flash of seconds, before it stopped. I looked around at Macy, who was equally off-balanced.  
"What just happened?" I asked, before Macy stood up again, not answering, walking towards the water with determination. This time I didn't try to stop her; the urge deep within me to follow her was too strong. I didn't go for the same reasons as her, she was going to safe Nick and Kevin, I was going for the beauty and I couldn't stop it. I stopped for a second at the beginning of the water, looking at the figures that just seemed to stand on it…  
I took a step, the water feeling like a soft, cool, but steady surface.

We walked on, towards the creatures.

_What were we doing?_

My common sense returned as Macy grabbed my hand, she looked at me, terrified, her eyes watering and I felt tears slide over my cheeks too as I watched Kevin and Nick… floating in the middle of the circle, still playing their guitars, their fingers bleeding.

We had to save them, get them out of the trance, get them out of those monsters grips!  
I walked forward, intended on dragging them away when suddenly a pair of strong, bare, arms folded around my waist. Macy's hand got yanked away from mine, being replaced by a bigger, longer fingered one.  
Cool lips and warm breath at my throat. I exhaled and leaned into the embrace, recognising it immediately…

_"Stella." _He whispered, it sounded as a sigh. He kissed my throat again, moved his head, brushing his skin against mine.  
A shudder ran over my spine. He kissed my jaw, my cheek.  
_"Stella…" _He moaned again, pulling me tighter against his body as I sighed, my whole frame trembling, it burned everywhere he touched me, the beautiful music playing louder and louder in my ears.

His hands were folded around my waist and stomach and even with heels he was taller then me, his right hand travelled to my left cheek, pulling it softly to the side, kissing my lips.

I shivered, was this right? This wasn't him, but it felt so good, we fit perfectly with each other…  
"I love you Stella…" He purred into my ear, his singing voice low…  
That did it, I felt myself fade away in his arms as he lifted me, out of my shoes. Now bare feeted, he carried me to the inside of the circle.

"Stella!" I heard Macy yell, but I didn't care…

**Macy PoV**

"Stella!" I yelled, completely terrified. No, not her too! I thought I had Joe secure at home, but he must have escaped, controlled by them.  
I saw Joe, or what was left of Joe, carry her towards the circle of dancing creatures. They made an opening for them, closing it behind her. Lost in him, not seeing the blue mark on his chest. Leaving me, completely alone, behind.  
"Stella!" I yelled again, on the very edge of tears. "Joe! Kevin!" I whispered. "Nick…"  
I was sobbing now, falling down on my knees, the music changing from happy to sad, intensifying my pain.  
_Tune it out Macy! Tune it out!_

I tried not to think about my memories, the flashes of my dreams that came when the creatures stared at us. My parents, Stella, JONAS, meeting and befriending them. Winning the national volleyball championship, my scare of the dark and being alone…

Now that I thought about it I realised they had picked our most vivid emotions, Stella's feelings for Joe and my fear for being alone.  
I couldn't bear it. Seeing them so happy, smiles gracing their faces as they made music and danced, without me in their happy bubble of music.

I needed a way to tune it out… but how?  
The music got louder and louder and gave me an idea…

Music! It wouldn't have to be all evil…  
I remembered the last song Nick wrote before it all started… I think I was the only one who had heard it so far; he wanted a fan's opinion… or maybe my opinion…  
I softly started singing to myself, trying to tune out the inhuman melodies they were producing.

_"I want someone to love me, for who I am."  
"I want someone to need me, is that so bad?"  
"I'm looking past all the madness, but it's all I have."  
"I want someone to love me."  
"For who I am."  
_

"_I'm shaking it off, I'm shaking it off all the pain__..."  
"you're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart once again."_

"I want someone to love me, for who I am."  
"I want someone to need me, is that so bad."  
"I'm looking past all the madness, but it's all I have."  
"I want someone to love me…"

Suddenly, Nick looked up from within the circle, his eyes fluttering between blue and brown, recognition on his face.  
"For. Who. I. Am…" He finished.

"Nick…" I whispered. "You remember…"

* * *

**done, I hope you liked it, if you did, please let me know in a review… They're like drugs to me!**

**I wanted to include my original song "Dancing on water" In this, but then I heard Who I Am, by Nick Jonas and the Administration and it just fitted so well!  
So you'll read/hear that one another time…  
for now, goodnight and goodbye! **

**Love, Silver**


	5. decieving beauty, sisters and lonelyness

_**hey there dear, dear readers! here is again a chapter of dancing on water I worked really hard on, so appreciate it!  
Don't forget to review and check out my new story: standing out in the crowd!**  
**But for now, enjoy the chapter, it was once again very intense to write as it will be to read...  
brace yourselves, **_

* * *

_Nick… _

_Who I am… I thought… Who was I, where was I?  
I recognised nothing. Only the sound of that voice, that single voice coming through the music. That one voice cutting through the bubble of fake love._

The cool body of the nemphea wrapped herself around me, purring in my ear to continue my beautiful music for her… Naturally I gave in.  
I started strumming, but something stung. My fingers hurt, I observed surprised. Had they caused that?  
I shook my head. Since when had my hair gotten so long?

"Nick!" I heard someone call.

I looked up and saw a face I vaguely recognized. A heart shaped face, framed with loose black hair, though it was clear it earlier had been pulled into some sort of bun.  
Out of her large eyes dripped tears, I couldn't wrap my head around that. How could someone be crying here? It was impossible!  
"You remember…" she whispered. "Please remember…" Silent tears ran over her face and I felt the urge to protect,_ to make safe.  
She looked so lonely and I knew, somehow, that she didn't like that._

My mind could only come up with one answer: this wasn't as good as it seemed to be, how could it be perfect if they let someone cry?

"Nick." The nemphea purred. "She is not worthy of our happiness. She's not to love."

A rush of hate floated through me. But my conscious worked against it… how could I hate her? Didn't I love her?  
Suddenly, it all got back to me, the music, Kevin disappearing, Amelia…

"Macy." I groaned, forced that one word out of my mouth, like it wouldn't cooperate with me.

"Nick! Nick it's me! Please, don't leave me here." She begged… The nemphea kissed my throat, her cool lips distracting me.  
It was as if she got smaller, like her surroundings pushed her away, made_ her lonely.  
She was on her knees and in opposite to us, her frame was surrounded by black smoke…  
"M-Macy…" I forced, trying to get out of the grip of the Nemphea, but she held me in her tight embrace._

The nemphea, the beautiful, gorgeous… no, inhuman, wonderful…

She wrapped herself tighter and tighter around my body, her lovely voice pleading. "Shh, Nicky… It's going to be okay."  
No it wasn't…  
Of course it was…

My head felt like it was going to explode, pain and happiness fought inside of it and I wasn't sure witch to pick.  
The temptation of falling back into the carefree numbness, the caresses of the Nemphea's was almost irresistible, I mean, how could I not. She asked me so loving…  
But M-M… the girl, I wanted to help her; they should help her…  
Shouldn't they?

**Macy PoV  
**  
Never in my life had I felt so lonely. My biggest fear was my only companion now… How was that possible, when my friends (or what was left of them) were so close?  
It was like I was being pushed away by everything around me, rejected, refused, discarded…  
Like a force, unknown to me, hated me, everything hated me… Like they had always done…

"Macy…" a voice suddenly said. A voice I recognised, loved and at the same time scared me to death, because it was hoarse and full of pain.  
I looked up again, Nick's eyes still fighting between sapphire blue and chocolate brown.  
"Nick!" I screamed. "Nick it's me! Don't leave me here!"  
Tears ran over my cheeks, I couldn't take this. I couldn't be alone, I was scared, why weren't they comforting me?  
The unseen force pushed down harder and harder on me. _"Because they don't love you!"_ it screeched through the irresistible music. The beautiful music, not for me. The bodies dancing for my friends, leaving me out.

Let me go. Just please let me go…

"M-Macy…" I heard Nick's voice again, but the pain was so heavy it blocked all memories, all thoughts of him…

"Nicholas. Jerry. Jonas." I whispered. "Your name is Nicholas. Jerry. Jonas." If I couldn't remember, at least he should.  
"I'm your friend. Macy." I had to pause for every sentence. "They. Are. Your. Brothers." I continued, whispering now as I forced my hand to point at Joe and Kevin, who were surrounded by the creatures. Smiling, laughing, hypnotized by the warmth.  
"They. Love. You." I gasped as the water around me rose up in pillars of water, grasping my huddled body.

"They. Really. Do." I managed, before the arms of water dragged me down. "As. Does. Stella… As. Do…" The rest of my words were silenced by the hands of water, pulling, dragging.

His eyes widened, in realisation, in shock. I didn't know.  
The bodies kept dancing, the music kept playing, everyone smiled, like nothing was happening…

_I had been so happy when they, the boys, had accepted me as their friend, not just a fan._ I thought. _I loved Stella so much; she was like a sister to me. _My last thing to do was to think of them. Who actually cared for me…?  
_Not like my parents, who abandoned me when my little sister died at birth. My sister that had caused my parents so much grief they forgot about me.  
The death that had caused me to go deeper into the things that made me forget it all. My Jonas-obsession, sports…  
I had been so happy when I met Stella and she immediately made me her BFF, as she called it. I had been ecstatic when the boys started to care for me, even though I didn't deserve it.  
Wasn't it more then logic they eventually forgot about me?  
_  
It had been my biggest fear for a long time; that they would grow bored of me, leave me alone with the hole that my sister left when she died at birth.

_ "They never loved you."_

Now, the music hypnotizing me, the cool arms surrounding me, I was sort of at peace with it.  
I had my time with them, this was worth that.  
"I love you Nick." I whispered, for the first and only time in my life. I loved him as more then a friend for such a long time, he deserved to know that.

The pillars of water dragged me in deeper, my arms reaching for the surface, a soft smile on my face as I disappeared. The music was so beautiful, so pretty… Pretty music… Pretty death…

_ "Never loved, just like me. Die Macy."_

Suddenly the music changed into screeching, yells of agony and anger and something broke through the surface of the water, grabbed my arm.  
"Hold on Macy!" Nick's voice screamed at me from above the water. "Don't die, Macy hold on!"  
His hands warmed my freezing arms. I smiled, how nice of him to do that for me. Even after he had given me so much!

I smiled at his terrified face. Noticing his eyes were brown again.

_"He doesn't like you. Nobody likes you."_

That was true, of course nobody loved me. It didn't even make me sad as I drifted farther away, Nick still clutching my hand.  
Silly Nick.  
"Come on Macy! We do love you, you're our friend!" He screamed. Pulling with all his might, but even he couldn't change my fate, I was willing to give in return for my time with him.

_ "They don't care, never loved you, Macy."_ A soft Angelic voice told me. _"Die Macy, die unloved like me."  
_  
"We do love you Macy, don't listen to it!" Nick yelled at me, trying to pull me to the surface again. "Don't give up; you're our friend, like we're yours!" Fighting for my life, when I had given up…

_ "He hates you; he just needs you to safe the friends he does care about." _The voice continued, smugly.

"NO I DON'T! Macy don't listen to it, you are very dear to us, don't listen to it. Hold on Macy!"

I shook my head and squeezed his hand, before releasing it. The laughter of the angel in my head.

"No! Macy don't. We love you" He screamed desperately reaching for me. "I love you!" His hands grabbing nothing but water.

What?

_ "He doesn't, he hates you!"_

I drifted away, confused. Did he love me, sincerely love me? What did he say, my friends?  
I started working against the cold arms, back to Nick warm ones.  
It didn't work…

"Nick!" I screamed, terrified, realising what I had done. "Nick!"

Suddenly something grabbed me around my waist, dragging me back with force, through the water, back to Nick.

I gasped air I hadn't realised I needed before when we reached the surface, but the thing that held me didn't stop.

I saw a glimpse of glowing red creatures, the bodies of my other friends floating on the water, eyes closed.  
I realised the red things had been the singing and dancing bodies. So much for beauty, I thought, as their furious faces with long fangs growled at me.

The thing that saved me grabbed Nick too, flying now, but not without effort, I realised.  
It lost height very fast and eventually crashed, only just reaching the edge of the water.

"Macy!" Nick yelled. "God, are you okay?"  
I felt his arms coming around me and I stared up at his now wet face, his curls sticking to his face as he looked down at me concerned.  
I needed to ask:  
"Do they… Do you really love me?"  
"Of course we do, how can we not?"

That lifted what was left of the strange force, the loneliness disappearing.  
I looked towards what saved us. It looked like a girl, smaller and she seemed younger then me. That seemed normal, but there were gold scales all over her back and dragon-like wings emerged from her shoulders.  
The upper-half of her body was lying on land, but the lower half was still in the water.  
I shot out of Nick's arms like lightning. Grabbing our saviour's small shoulders, knowing we weren't safe.  
Nick caught up quickly and took the dragon-girl from me as we ran into the forest. The fairy-tale forest.

From behind us I felt the heat of the creatures.  
"They're coming." I hissed towards Nick, only focussed on getting us out of here now.  
"I know, the nemphea's they didn't like me jumping after you."

So that was what they were called…  
The dragon-girl shifted and opened her eyes, I noticed her pupil's were oval, like a cat's.  
Her reptile-like wings stirred, before weakly moving them. Nick continued running, making our escape more difficult by carrying her, but she saved us, she deserved this.

The nemphea's came closer, I could feel them as we ran past tree's and bushes.  
Suddenly, Nick tripped. Before the dragon-girl could fall to the ground, she leaped out of his arms, steadying him with the tip of her… Tail?  
We kept running, the girl flying in front of us, before she suddenly, ducked into a tree?  
This got weirder and weirder… Nick and I came to a stop, panting from the run.

The tree the girl had disappeared into was bigger then the others, who were all exactly the same size.  
The head of the girl (I noticed she had fangs too, only smaller then the nemphea's) came out of the bark.

"Follow me." She said, her voice gentle and soft.

We heard the nemphea's screeched and looked at each other, before taking a deep breath and following the dragon-girl.

The inside of the tree (weird sentence, but nothing seemed to amaze me anymore) once again looked like one of those little houses in fairy-tales. Wooden tables and chairs. A fire-place, a small bed. It was lovely and I couldn't help but feel the silk-soft covers of the bed.

"Macy Misa." The soft voice of the dragon-girl said. "Is it really you?"  
I gulped, how did she know my name?

"That's me." I answered, not fearing this creature that saved us. I felt Nick's hand squeezing mine, giving and at the same tame asking for reassurance.  
He spoke: "Thank you so much for saving her, saving us." He said and I realised that I just almost died.  
I stepped closer to Nick, needing the reassurance too now, the realisation of what had happened settling in.

"You are welcome; it is my job to protect in this world." The dragon-girl said, sitting down in a chair that seemed to be made of leaves. Her tail curling around her leg, for a dragon, she had very small and human feet.

She sighed; when she had been human I would have guessed she was around fourteen years old. Fifteen max.

"I am made to help, to protect, but have been released from that job when I failed in protecting the one who trusted me the most." She said sadly. Pain in her voice.

"What you see her." She waved around. "Has all been created by one person, the person who also created me, the lake, the nemphea's. Everything. I failed in protecting her, even from herself."

I tightened my grip around Nick's waist, every doubt of them loving me gone now that the angelic voice was gone.  
"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

The face of the girl, framed by scales and equally gold coloured hair got even sadder.  
"Our little princess, our creator, our queen. Previously she was satisfied by playing with me, but then she got obsessed, obsessed with you Macy Misa. As she realised she never got a chance of living when you did."

I was confused, who was she talking about.

"The voice you heard, the one who kidnapped the ones you love the most, so she could love them instead, the one that wants what you have, life, but doesn't has it and instead created this world." She continued and Nick's arm tightened around my shoulder.

"Your sister, Amelia Misa…"

* * *

**I think chibiyu and snowy's evilness is rubbing off on me... **


	6. about origin, dreams and destiny

**Dancing on water, chapter six, kind of an explanatory chapter, witch makes it also kinda short.  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted. You guys make my day!  
Enjoy, **

* * *

How could they have escaped?

"Failllluuure." I shrieked, raising my small hand towards the nemphea. She immediately exploaded, in a fountain of blue fireworks, reaching her pale hand for me.  
I hated seeing one of my mates go, but they ruined my game!

Where was Melody when I needed her? I stamped my feet in annoyance.

I turned around. To where my new toys were standing, the human boys. They hadn't even noticed anything, not that their brother and friend were gone, not that something just _exploded_. No, they knew, felt and did absolutely nothing. They were slaves, my puppets, my new shiny toys.

"Pick me up!" I whined, reaching my hands towards the soft-haired one.  
He lifted me, still under the spell of the nemphea who floated around us now. Singing with her inhuman voice.

It felt nice to feel real arms around me for once, though I missed Melody's.  
Maybe because Melody was the only one that _wanted_ to hug me, the middle brother worked from under my spell.  
I smiled, something Melody had described as my wicked grin, her eyes big with concern.

_Stop thinking about Melody!_ I ordered myself. _You have new toys after all. _  
My teeth glimmered in the soft moonlight that always shone in my world.  
"Pumme down!" I told the brother.  
Immediately he let me go and got pulled back into the all too willing arms of the nemphea's. My body floating to the ground softly, _a shallow form of the power that would be mine.  
_  
The nemphea's hadn't liked the loss of my prize-possession.  
He had given them beautiful music. Music was like food to them, but at least they got the blonde girl to play with.

Once again I smiled as I looked at the music-slaves, sitting on their knees. Their chests bare and marked with the nemphea's mark, their bright sapphire eyes following my beautiful creatures as they sang their mystical songs, whispering false words of love in their ears.  
The body of the girl lying behind them, exhausted and shallow. Her right shoulder shone blue. _My mark_.

I turned around, my small body throwing only the slightest of shadow's on the stone floor. I looked through the grand opening of the cave, over my lake. Once so pretty and living, now still and magically beautiful. Like from a fairy-tale, with me, the princess, in the middle.  
_Pleasure and happiness rose within me. Guilty I felt not. _I gave up Melody for a purpose_. She was meant to sacrifice._ That she was.  
I would get my revenge, my revenge on death. My sister would pay and her friends, who were supposed to be _mine_, would too.  
_With the strength of those so pure, those who create, I will destroy. _  
Second by second, painful step by painful step.

**Macy**…

_We ran, ran for our lives, heat, cold and loneliness following us. Everything was dark, all but the fire that seemed to lock us in from all sides. I felt the heat on my skin, the only thing that kept me going was Nick's hand, pulling me with him as we ran, ran for our lives.  
The screeches of our enemies behind us, their satanic music echoing in our ears. Trees, with dark faces and their branches scratching our skin, flashing by.  
Panic rose in my chest, blocking my airway, fear for both my life and Nick's froze my muscles, through the heat from the flames.  
"Macy…" I heard the voices yell. I looked behind me; their cold blue eyes had me in their hypnotic grip. Their arms, their fingers with claws reaching for us.  
"Don't look!" Nick yelled and pulled me along again._

We kept running, running for our lives. The forest was on fire, nothing seemed to stop the all consuming flames.  
I saw the vague pale glint of Nick's skin in front of me, my eyes half closed from exhaustion and the smoke.  
The music rose, till there was nothing more to hear, nothing more to feel then its beat, its melodies.  
Nothing seemed right as we ran, the nemphea's on our heels, fright biting in our backs.  
My only anchor his hand.  
Suddenly, it got yanked out of mine as I fell to the ground.  
"Nick!" I yelled, rolling over and seeing his body being dragged away from me, blue arms turning into flaming red as they surrounded his torso, dragging him back to the world he only just escaped from, back to his mindless state, back to losing himself.  
"Nick!"  
I swung myself towards him, managing to grab his fingers. "Don't go, don't let go!" I begged him.

_  
His fingers slid from my grasp as his heart fell into the darkness of his soul. His eyes calm as he fell, towards the leaping fire, ready to claim their next victim. _

_"Macy!" he yelled. "Macy." For the last time…_"Macy, wake up!" Nick's voice, completely okay said.  
"Nick! You're okay!" I yelled, swinging my arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead."  
"I… I can't say I blame you." He answered. Branches from the real run yesterday still in his hair, though he was wearing something that looked like a shirt now, though Stella would certainly not approve.

"Is she awake?" The voice of Melody, the dragon-girl asked." Walking towards where I lay, on top of a pallet, her tail swinging from side to side. Her particular small feet for a dragon softly ticking on the ground from her scales.  
"Yes, she's awake." Nick answered, his voice soft. I remembered we couldn't make a lot of noise, they would hear us.  
"Then it's time to tell you my tale." Melody said, her golden-scaled face sad.

She sat down in front of the cold fire-place. Her burning cat-eyes fire enough.

"As I said before I left you to rest yesterday, your sister; Amelia is the creator of this world, or so to say, was the creator of this world. Before the nemphea's came, this was her resting-place, her heaven so to say. There was only the lake and a cave, a happy place where she could play all day. Animals and all living creatures you can image and even those you can't imagine lived here. All having their spots where she would find them."

I couldn't help but smile, that would be something I would've loved to live in when I was little. I saw one of Nicks rare smiles appear on his face and knew he thought the same.

"I, Melody, was or rather am her guardian angel. It was my duty to stay with her here until she was ready to move on to the final resting-place. The place where all souls go, the place you humans call heaven. It was my job to protect her from the nemphea's. The source of your demon stories. They were once like your sister, happy souls, waiting for the final destination. Until they got caught by the Nalaii and got turned into these demons. They are lost souls, doomed to lure others into the same destiny."

I felt Nick grab my hand as he repositioned himself next to me on the pallet. I swallowed.

"I was created to protect her from them, to do what I have to, make her mind stay with mine. I'm her protector and I failed. The nemphea's, the drinkers of souls, took over her little world and changed it to what it is now. They lured her to them, similar to what they do to your brothers and sister now. They are powerful and driven by their thirst for soul-music, the deepest desires and hopes of humans."

My hand flew to my mouth, soul-suckers? Soul-music? Were they draining Stella's, Joe's, Kevin's music, their _souls_ from them? Had they possessed my little sister's resting soul, already gone through death, to get their meals?

"Your family is extremely appealing to them, because of your music and pure souls, I can't explain, because I don't understand, but they crave your souls, so drained in love and hopes. So full of beautiful music. They can't resist it and it will make them and the Nalaii more powerful then ever. I am sorry for that, I did everything I could to stop them from taking Amelia, but she's just a kid. She likes shiny things, pretty things."

A tear ran down the scales on her face and I realised how much _my_ sister must mean to her and a shot of pain and regret shot through me. She was in danger… all of them were…  
_My_ sister, my real sister, used for evil purposes. _My_ best friend and semi-sister Stella, _My _friends and brothers, Joe and Kevin. Tortured and being drained of their beautiful music.

I shook my head. "We have to stop them!" I said, looking at Melody. The dragon-girl answered my look with a defeated glance and turned her head away.  
"I don't know how. I'm just a guardian."  
Nick agreed with me. "There has to be a way to stop them, there has to be." He reasoned with her. Pain visible in his features as he stared at Melody.  
"I don't know…" She mumbled. "I don't know how to get her out, how to help your family."

Nick rose to his feet. "I don't take a no." I told her. "You love her, we love our friends, we have to save them. Because they're worth it. I refuse to just give them to those soul-suckin' monstrosities! I' not willing to give the little girls soul to eternal damnation instead of her final resting-place, I'm not getting my brothers taken away. _There has to be a way!"_"Believe me, _I tried!_" The girl spat at Nick, flapping her wings once to rise up to Nick's level. "I have done everything I could think of. I CAN NOT REACH HER!" She screamed. Golden tears ran now freely over her face. "Don't tell me there has to be a way, that you won't let this happen. I swore not to let this happen and it did, I tried every way!"

Fire seemed to leak from her teeth as she spoke. Sparks flying into Nick's face as I went to stand besides him. She looked really scary a dragon now. Her eyes narrowed.  
"I believe you if you say _you _tried everything." I said, a plan forming in my head. "But you're not alone anymore."  
Light like renewed hope shone in her eyes as she stared at me.  
"You have to dedicated companions now. We'll save them, our brothers and our sisters." I emphased the plural on sisters and I felt a deep thankfulness coming from her.  
"Then what are we doing standing here." She hissed, a forked tongue slipping out of her mouth, the fire dancing on it.

I will get their souls_. He cannot resist my nemphea's, as they already proved. I will get them all and rise from my fallen state. The talented soul, the sensitive one, the living one, the skilled one, the loving one. We would have them, one way or another. _

* * *

**Like I said, shorter then normal, sorry for that, but its better then nothing, no? Partly written in school, what else to do except write or read stories? That's what I said...  
cookies to who figures out witch soul ( Talented, living, sensetive, skilled, and loving) belongs to who (Macy, Stella, Kevin, Joe and Nick)  
Till next update. **


	7. about changes of heart, mind and body

**Okay, so about the incredibly, horrible, unforgivable late update****... I have a small writers block… Don't worry; it's curable, but very annoying...  
To get over it, I went to see the JoBro 3D concert experience, which helped A-lot!  
I believe the JoBro's have magical powers now, because my headphones, or better said; headphone, because only one of em usually works. They suddenly both worked perfect so the audio of the movie was perfect… weird, but very nice for me…  
Anyhow, I still hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's slightly writers-block crapish…  
live, write, read, love and Jobro! (If that's even a legal verb) **

* * *

**Nick PoV**

"There it is." Melody said. Her scales only slightly shining in the silver moonlight. Her eyes dark.  
I felt her wings move the air around us as she floated next to Macy.

Both me and Macy turned our heads simultaneously towards the lake, memories of my time there returned. A craving deep within me wanted to go back there.  
Though now, I saw more then only the dancing bodies, more then the nemphea's curled around my body, sensually whispering in my ear. My throat and fingers bleeding.  
Now I heard the soft rush of the now silverish lake. I saw the nasty coldness of it all.

"It's beautiful." Macy whispered. "I can't get over it." Her eyes seemed blue in the light of the lake and I quickly turned my head away.  
"This beauty is deceiving." Melody said, without looking towards Macy, her eyes locked on the cave on our right.  
"If you had seen what it was before the Nemphea's took over, you wouldn't have said that."

I looked at the golden scaled girl next to us. Her blonde manes flying around her, her stare was ice-cold, even though her eyes were glowing with fire. The hate towards the nemphea's hung in an aura around her.

"It was beautiful around here, when Amelia was just her happy self. Animals and dolphins, flowers in every colour you can imagine. The sun shone always, even when it was raining." She described. I couldn't help but imagine. The image was indeed beautiful.

"It rained in her world?" Macy asked, a longing to her little sister's world in her voice and Melody answered it with a slight smile.

"Without rain there can't grow flowers, without rain there won't be rainbows. That's what she said." She explained.  
I smiled at the truth in those words.

"Amelia loved to dance around in spring rains, but most of the time, this place was glowing in golden light. Butterflies, deers and even panda-bears played with us. She loved to swim or fly with me, seeing the light shine of my scales, that's why I look like this as her guardian."

I saw Macy smile softly, looking at me. Her eyes normal brown again. what a beautiful world to live in, I mused, a world to wait in until you moved on to the eternal resting place, as Melody had called it.

"The nemphea's, those demons. Destroyed that all. Nothing lives here, nothing moves. Nothing is anything like it's supposed to be. They made it like their own home. Dead and destroyed." Melody continued, wiping the smiles from our faces.  
My jaw locked. I was convinced that those creatures must come from hell. Even though they looked like angels.

"All they want are our souls." I said, scowling towards the cave. "Then our souls is what they get. In a much less pleasant way then they would've expected."

"Just be careful." Melody told me, her stare seemed to go right through me. "They're strong and I highly doubt you can resist them long enough."

Both Macy and I nodded. The tension rising as the time went by.  
I knew what we were about to do was dangerous, suicidal even, but it was worth it. I did it for my brothers, Stella and for Amelia, the poor waiting soul that fell into the arms of the nemphea's.  
Macy grabbed my hand, squeezing it and smiling at me.  
I returned a weak smile and held on to her hand for dear life.

Suddenly, the lake started glowing in the familiar blue light I had seen before.  
"It's time…" Macy whispered, lowering herself to the ground.

Soft as a breeze, Melody disappeared beneath the surface of the water. Her wings functioning as fins, she looked like a fish.

I lied down next to Macy, waiting for it to come.  
Soon enough, pillars of water erupted from the water, accompanied by soft mystic music. I saw their faces form into the beauty I knew so well, their glowing skin forming the dancing bodies I knew, because it had been the only thing I could see for a time unknown.

I only now saw the flaws in them. They were too beautiful. Their bodies out of proportion, the perfect Barbie image. Long legs and flat stomachs, faces without even smiling-wrinkles. A blue tint to their skins, fake pure white gowns and robes.

The music rose again. The foreign notes and sounds pealed in my ears. I closed my eyes as the bodies once belonging to Kevin and Joe rose from beneath. A ritual I recalled. Every evening. It was beautiful and lurid at the same time.

Once again, Kevin's already cut open fingers started to strum the strings of his guitar. Once again, the voice in witch Joe sang was foreign, unknown to me. Beautiful and better then I had ever heard it, but fake.

"Let's go." I said to Macy, but found only a frown on her face. "What's wrong?"  
"Stella, where is Stella?" Macy searched the lake with her eyes, mine soon joining her.  
"You're right, she isn't here…" I wondered, where the heck was Stella?

Our question was soon answered as Macy nudged my side. Out of the shadows of the cage stepped a familiar blonde, a small figure in her arms. Her clothes uncharistically torn. A blue mark like on the ones on my brothers' and previously my chest shone on her naked shoulder.

"Stella…" Macy whispered teary.  
"What is she carrying?" I asked, but Macy didn't got the chance of replying as I took a sharp gasp in realisation.  
In Stella's arms lay a toddler. Not just a toddler, but _the_ toddler. Amelia.  
Her familiar brown hare, so much alike to Macy's, but shorter, was visible. Blowing around her head in a nonexistent breeze. Her eyes pitch-black.

"My sister." Macy said softly. A tear ran over the toned skin of her cheek as she cried. I had forgotten what this must also mean to her. How much she had suffered under the loss of that baby-girl. To find her now, in this state. Puppet of the devils themselves.

"Shh. It's okay. We'll save her too. I promise." I whispered. If it were up to me, we'd save them all.

"C'mon. Let's go." I said, stepping up and immediately feeling the influence of those damned creatures…

**Amelia/Nalaii PoV**

_I want Melody!_ The body whined, its waiting soul trying to break my hold on her.

_You should have thought of that earlier_. I told her, almost smugly. Even though my plan was slightly off track.

I overviewed the nightly ritual, the preparation to the climax of my plan. I had four pure souls; now all I needed were the two that had escaped me. Plus of course the key.

The ritual started, dragging more of the humanity out of my slaves. They played their music until they bled and if they didn't I would cause more bleeding. The blonde girl dancing, dancing and dancing until her body was exhausted and her eyes cried and her feet bled.  
With every drop of pure blood my nemphea's got stronger, their number grew rapidly now.  
I could only dream about what would happen if I got all of the souls.  
I smiled wickedly as I though of what would happen when we reached the millions of souls outside this waiting-world.

We would be indestructible, we would rule once again. Chaos and destruction on our path, while the humans cheered for us in forced happiness. Once the gate opened, the offer given, the key turned. I take my empire back. Reclaiming my domain, I had been dispelled from so many centuries ago.  
Not just the world we got locked in, not just this little world. I would restore myself, my old body and my powers.

My nemphea's danced, the music played and I overviewed it all. The humanity pulled from them, suffering from and loving what we did to them.  
If only I had the remaining ones.

My eyes narrowed, as the ritual got more intense. Pain was now visible on the bodies of my slaves, my senses heard their souls scream for release, fight against my hold as their mind and body only wanted to continue. Their head full of my beauty, their hearts filled with nothing but empty awe.

My small body rose more, searching again, for nothing.

Suddenly, I felt them.  
_Melody!!_ The child drawled. _Yes, come here Melody and take your friends. _I marvelled, I had just realised what the key of this world was and it couldn't have been better, I had defeated the dragon once and I could do it again.

They were here, my souls, the ingredients to my recipe for success.

"Release our friends Amelia!" The high voice of the brunette called.  
My head turned and yes, indeed, there they were. Hand in hand, staring up at me. Fear in their hearts and pain written on their faces.

Behind me the brothers and sister they asked for hit the ground.  
The nemphea's interrupting the evening ritual, but I couldn't care less as they abandoned the bleeding souls, floating towards the others. Hunger on their faces.

The boy forced the girl behind him. Taking the full hit.  
I saw the music hit him, the melodies enter his head. He gritted his teeth and to my anger the girl seemed to keep him sane, her arms hugging him from behind as he fell to his knees. His curls in his face, panting. His brown eyes closed in pain as she whispered in his ear.

I smiled and rose down. Reaching out my arms.  
"Macy…" I whined. "Sister… Help me!"

Her eyes locked on mine and for the little of seconds, I released the child.

_"Macy!!" _It screamed_ "Don't listen to me! You are in danger!"_"Help me Macy… She's hurting me!" I went on.  
Her arms hesitated off his shoulders, the boy screaming at the touch left him.

Her arms fell back around his shoulders at his cry. The boy brought his hands to his head, trying to block out the nemphea's pleas for him.

I limped my body and stumbled towards the pair. Bringing pain to my features.  
"Help me Macy. Help me please! Big sister…" My fingers reaching for her as the nemphea's caressed the boy's skin. A shudder ran through his body.

The girl, Macy, looked at what she thought was her little sister, indecision in her eyes. A hunger for her long lost little sister, but also the love for the boy fighting beneath the brown orbs.

"Macy, I love you so much, my sister. Help me, she's hurting me." I continued, stretching my hand further.

Her hand hesitantly released the boy's shoulder; another heart wrecking scream came from his mouth.  
Her fingers reached for mine and I smiled. "Yes, Macy. Help me, you can save me."  
They were mine, mine, mine.

"No they're not!!" A voice yelled, unbearable warmth connecting with my cold back as I got pushed away.

"Macy! Protect him, they're hypnotising him again. Only you can keep him sane now." The voice instructed. The boy was now reaching for my nemphea's his eyes flashing between brown and blue.

"Release her!" The heated voice spat in my face, the dragon-face hanging above the child's.  
"The key." I mumbled. "Perfect."

I lifted my hand and with no sound, the scaled body got pushed of me. 20 feet away, landing on the water.

I rose to my feet again, looking at the nemphea's surrounding my soon to be slaves.  
"Come on, fight me for her, dragon." I challenged the girl on the water.  
She spat fire, sparks coming from her muscled body.  
"You will not hurt them."  
"Oh and a weak guardian like yourself is going to stop me?"  
"No."

That answer surprised me.  
"No?" I asked amused.  
"The love will save them. You hear that Amelia, they love you. As do I."

The child stirred in her chains deep within the body, reaching out for the dragon mentally

_Melody!!_

"You can do it honey." The dragon mused, looking into my eyes with love. These souls were so nauseatingly emotional.

"Stop it dragon, you are not reaching her. She's locked; her only purpose now is serving me." I told the stupid dragon.

A scream behind me told me my servants were winning, the boy couldn't resist them.  
"Macy." He screamed, his lovely, beautiful voice only encouraging his enemy's hunger. Their bodies surrounding him. Trying to pull him from the girl's grip.

"You can't win this dragon. My power will be once again." I said.  
"No it will not. You will be kicked back to where you belong, back to your hellhole!" The dragon spat.

Rage erupted in my small body. I lunged for her. "I will be the ruler of the human world once again, and you will be the key to that!" I screamed at her.

"Amelia!" The dragon yelled. "Resist her."  
My hands locked around her neck. Pulling her along in my flight. Then throwing her, hard, against the surface of the water.  
She turned around, coughing as my energy hit her again. Her breath forced out her body.  
"Open the gate!" I screamed. "Open it, key!"  
"Never!!" She screamed back, breathless.

I opened the water, forcing her into it. "Open the gate." I ordered again. "Open it or the girl dies."  
"You can't do that, you'll kill yourself!" The guardian spat, even audible through the water. "I'll never open the gate, you'll never win." She wasted her last breath.

A scream behind me and a teary: "Nick!" Made me aware of my victory. I smiled.  
"I did won, dragon. They're mine. All mine." I screamed at her, her cat-eyes half closed from the lack of air.

"That's where you're wrong." The boy's voice said. A force knocking me out of the way. Allowing the dragon's body to resurface again.

The boy fought me to the ground, his arms folded around the little body I inhabited.  
_So strong._ I thought. _So beautiful and strong…_ The answer to my little problem.

I smirked, a plan forming in my head. Maybe he was strong enough to resist the nemphea's. He wasn't strong enough to resist _me. _

My energy floated away from the body, in clouds of black smoke. Releasing the child's body. Reaching towards the toned skin, the black curls and brown eyes.

He screamed as he realised what I was doing and tried to get away. But I already got him in my grip. Fighting his soul for dominance. It was surprisingly strong, but not strong enough.

His mouth spread into a smirk. "Finally, strength." I laughed. Watching the lifeless body I had left behind.  
"Wake up, little one. See what has become of your world." I encouraged the waiting-soul.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared me.  
"Pretty boy." She said. "Angry spirit must release the pretty boy."

"Not likely little one." I said.  
Suddenly the girl got snatched away.

"Stay away from her!" The brunette girl hissed. The child in her arms.

"Sister." It said.  
"Yes, shh, I'm here."

"Family reunion." I laughed, loving the way my new body's chuckle sounded. "I'm touched.

"Amelia, are you okay." The suffocated voice of the dragon asked.  
"Melody!" The child said happily, smiling brightly at her guardian.

"Macy can you look after…"  
"I'm her sister. Of course I can." The girl answered, looking down at her long lost sibling affectionately.

Like I said, disgustingly emotional.

"Release him." The dragon growled.

I didn't answer; I choose instead just to wave my hand. The arms of water I controlled wrapping themselves around my victims.

"Bring them to the rest." I ordered. As they got carried back to the middle of the lake, struggling.  
Oh had I won indeed.

**Joe PoV**

What happened? Why was my throat so sore? Ouch…  
I winced. Rolling onto my stomach on the hard surface I was lying on. I groaned, even that hurting my sore throat.

"J-Joe?" Kevin's voice came.  
"Kevin?" I asked, ignoring the ache. "Kevin is it really you?"

I looked up from the blue beneath me. "Kevin!"  
The familiar face of my older brother smiled at me. "Hey Joe. Nice to see you again. What happened?"  
"I don't know. You got missing and we all got weird zone-outs and then Nick walked away and I think I got cuffed to a pole. So strange…"

I heard another groan and turned my head quickly. _Ouch! Bad idea. Note to self: stop doing things to hurt yourself._"Stella!" I yelled, immediately breaking that promise as my throat immediately protested to the horrified scream.

Ignoring the pain in my hands I crawled over to where Stella laid, on her stomach, hair all over the place. Dirt on her clothes.

"Stella." I whispered, shaking her slightly. "Are you okay?"  
Stella looked up, she looked exhausted, her eyes unfocussed. As realisation hit her she pulled herself up and swung her arms around my neck.

"Joe!" She moaned, her voice sounding like she thought I was dead and suddenly came back to life.  
Witch described exactly how I felt.

"Are you okay?" I repeated.  
"Not really, everything hurts. Especially my feet." She answered, untangling herself from me.

I softly turned her around, feeling Kevin crawl closer also, grasping Stella's hand, I don't know if it was meant as a reassurance to her or himself.  
I only knew that I gasped loudly as I saw her damaged feet.  
"Stella! My god, that must hurt!" Kevin said, his eyes wide.  
"So must your hands!" Stella said, equally horrified.  
I looked at Kevin's hand and had to agree with her. Like Stella's normally so cared for feet, Kevin's hands were a bloody mess.

"And Joe, your throat!" Stella said again, bringing her hands up to softly nudge my head to the side.

"Ouch." Came Kevin's dry comment.

"Our mysterious injuries and the strange absence of the music…" I began.  
"You're right." Kevin said, surprised. "It's gone…"  
"That aside… where are we?" I asked.

We all looked around and came to the unbelievable conclusion that we were _sitting_ in the middle, or rather, on the middle of a lake. A lake of a beauty I recalled somehow, I had seen it before. Somehow loved it already, though the love felt rather strange to me.

"What." Stella began.  
"The…" Kevin asked, puzzled.  
"Heck!?" I finished, receiving looks from both of them.

I noticed Stella's clothes were torn and Kevin and I were bare-chested. That plus Kevin's disappearing, my memories of zoning out and Stella's _torn clothes_.  
That and this beautiful lake equals nothing really good, I'm afraid.

Then, the blue water stirred around us and I felt Stella reach for me again.  
Pulling her close I watched as the water seemed to drop multiple heavy things.  
Human things… I think.

Stella was the first to realise one of the packages was Macy, holding a small child. The child stirred something in my memories. But I couldn't put my finger on where I had seen her before.

Stella half ran, half stumbled out of my arms, towards Macy, embracing her. My eyes focusing on the other body.  
It was a small girl, I could tell from her features.  
Her whole body was covered in golden scales, bat like, or rather dragon-like wings growing out of her shoulders. She gritted her teeth and I saw she had fangs.  
When she opened her eyes and stared back at me, I saw she had oval eyes.

She hissed, standing up quickly and looking up, my gaze following her. I really didn't like what I saw.

Up in the air floated the remaining one of our group, Nick. Though he didn't look like my brother in the remotest.  
His eyes were dark, pitch-black. His hair blowing around him like a tornado, his chest was bared too. A smile I had never seen before on his face.

Out of the water rose figures, figures I knew and brought back a load of memories I did not want to recall.

The music, the dancing, the touching of the angels. It all flashed back into my head. The constant playing, the nails scratching over my skin until it bled. The voices, the numbness, the words and caresses.

I looked up at Nick and knew for sure it wasn't him, but the thing that had tormented us for the last few, days… weeks. The thing that had previously inhabited the body of the little girl in Macy's arms. I all recalled it now.

The nemphea's now all floated around Nick, touching and kissing his body. A very insolent one turned around his head and kissed him on his mouth.

He returned it…

I saw the hurt on poor Macy's face, as she hugged the little girl closer. The dragon-girl now sitting next to her, also holding the child, as was Stella. All of them looking up at Nick's taken over, floating body. My teeth gritted.

Then, Nick spoke, as the nemphea giggling with a voice so beautiful something inside me wanted to return to her hold, released him.

"Open the gate." Nick said; a deep undertone to his voice. "Open it, now." He commanded.

With that I just knew…

_**Kevin PoV**_

this was all so very, very incredebly WRONG!

* * *

**Yay, Kevin, Joe and Stella are back!! Ha-ha, this turned out to be actually pretty long... hoping you liked it even though my head feels like exploding… love ya all!  
~silver**


	8. about songs, suffering and fighting back

**First of all: merry Christmas everyone!  
also, HAPPY B-DAY Snowfall!! you're amazing!**

**As are all of you, for alerting and reviewing and making me a very happy authoress. :)  
enjoy,**

* * *

**Melody PoV**

"I will never open the gate for you!" I yelled to Nalaii, known and feared by humans, even if they didn't recognise her. Her name meant Chaos. Her sight brought panic.  
The humans knew her as the Greek Hades, Egyptian Osiris and Seth, Celtic Cerridwen, Anubis and Nephthys. But most of all as Satan, the devil herself.

Thousands of years ago, Nalaii and her nemphea's ruled the world in times of chaos and destruction. Almost eradicating Earth's population, before the remaining powers, with help of all the killed souls, united their forces.  
What followed, a war between good and evil, a fight of almost seven centuries, a confrontation between the nemphea's and the guardians, the last fight between the Nalaii and Amun had concluded in the exile of Nalaii to the deepest depths of hell.

Apparently the Nalaii wasn't as defeated as we thought; she had gained enough power to captivate a waiting-world. The whole planet earth, home to all the living souls was in danger.  
The Nalaii knew, as well as I did, that the only one who could open the gate _towards _the living world was the guardian of a world.

"Open the gate, guardian. Or the boy and your precious soul will die." Nalaii spat through the mouth of Nick. His hair flying around him, with the force of a blizzard. His eyes the darkest black.  
Nick had sacrificed himself to rescue Amelia. I wouldn't tarnish his memory.

With tears in my eyes and all the souls around me watching me in curiosity and fear I answered: "No!" I could not open the gate and inundate the world with her destruction. I just couldn't. Even if that meant the loss of Amelia, my loved one and our new friends.

I looked at Macy and Amelia, the sisters nodding in unusion. "She will not open the gate." They agreed.  
"The gate?" Stella questioned.  
"The gate to your world!" Amelia told her new blonde friend enthusiastically. "The gate to eeerth!"

Stella looked up at Nick. "Well then its clear isn't it, monster." She said, her voice cold as ice.  
"Let go of our brother, whatever you are." the middlest brother, Joe, said. Glaring at said brother's body.

The only emotion in the black eyes was amusement.

I grabbed Joe's arm, my fingers contrasting with his toned skin. "Shut it, you don't talk to her like that!" I hissed.

"You just did." He questioned.  
"I had to, and with that. I don't really have a life to give now do I?" I whispered back.  
Joe paled visibly.

"What exactly is… that?" Kevin, the first to arrive here asked, hearing our conversation. The nemphea's baring their teeth hungrily at the sight of their former victims.  
"That, is your worst nightmare, that, is the devil herself. More powerful then anything you have ever seen. Plus, it has your brother in its grip. I would be careful."

"I'm not just giving him up like that." Joe said, his eyes wide. In shock, fear, but mostly offence at what I said.  
"It's not that simple. You have no idea how irresistible you are to the nemphea's. To Nalaii. Pure souls like yours are very uncommon. Pure souls feed them, make them stronger. Nalaii needs pure, beautiful souls like yours to regain her power." I explained. "She wants to complete the ritual and sacrifice you for her own gain of strength."

"Are you done with the empty conversations down there?" Nick's voice said in a bored tone. "Okay, the key won't open the door. It isn't like I need you." He smiled in my direction. "It would only have been easier for me and less painful for you."

I saw the girls gulp. Macy still staring at Nick intensely.  
I spread my wings and floated up. Trying to shield them.

"Oh, please." He yawned annoyed, hitting me with her energy in one wave of Nick's hand. "Get them." He then said calmly, yet demanding.

Immediately the Nemphea's floated towards us, hunger and death written on their faces.

I saw Kevin and Joe wince at their immediate influence. Stella yelling as their presence in her head returned.

"Not again!" Joe screamed, his hands grasping the sides of his head as the Nemphea's floated towards him. Their hands already reaching for him.

"Go away, get away." Kevin squeaked in a terrified voice, a nemphea wrapping herself around him. Tightening her grip until his breath was forced out of his lungs.

I saw Macy trying to run, while still holding Amelia. My arms were forced behind my back. The sharp teeth cutting in the skin of my neck as I cried out and was forced back.

"Don't hypnotize them." Nick ordered. An insane smile gracing his lips, his eyes wide in frantic pleasure. "I want them to see this with their own eyes.

"Let me go!" Stella yelled as three nemphea's pulled her towards a place Nick waved them to.

Joe and Kevin also got dragged towards the same place, leaving the middle of the lake empty.  
I heard and with flashes saw Macy fighting and… winning?  
_She had found their weak spot_. I realised, as I saw Macy run her hands over their faces in a last attempt to get away. The nemphea's shied away.  
_Their eyes, of course!_ Their eyes were the only parts of the nemphea's anatomy that wasn't the same colour blue.  
I smiled at this. Amazed and impressed by the petite girl.

Though, only moments later, I heard the pained cry of Amelia and closed my eyes. Knowing there was nothing I could do to save my little princess, even Macy couldn't.  
She unmercifully got swung in the other's direction. Landing in Joe's arms. I smiled as he, out of instinct, immediately folded his arms around her.

"Nick, please, snap out of it." Macy cried. Her nails lashing out to her attackers. "Please, Nick, this isn't you. Fight it."

The nemphea's holding me dragged me towards the middle of the lake, in front of the human group, as Macy got overpowered. Her silent sobs the only sound apart from the delighted music the nemphea's spread.

"The guardian is indeed the only one that can open a gate to my domain. The real world." Nick said, floating towards me. "But not only in free will."

"Leave her lone!" Amelia's voice yelled, her voice hoarse.

"I will." He promised. "Eventually."

I gulped; Macy's apologetic eyes were the last things I saw before I closed my eyes.

**Macy PoV  
**  
Amelia wrapped her little, scared to death arms around my neck, still managing to stay in Joe's lap, as the nemphea's threw my to my friends. I hugged her close as I saw Melody, the dragon-girl I called my friend, held up by two arms of water, close her eyes.

"Nick." I whispered. "Please, you hate violence, fight it."

I felt Stella's arms come around me and Amelia, Joe hugging us both. His eyes focussed on his brother.

"An offer, the key. The gate will open." Nick said, raising his hand and Melody screamed in agony. Her eyes shot open. She pulled at her liquid chains, without result.  
Nick raised his hands again. His black eyes flaming with the pleasure this gave the spirit who was trapping him. Another scream left Melody's lips, a visible cut on her stomach, her scales ripped open.

"Nick. Stop that." A voice I hadn't heard for way to long suddenly said.

We all looked to our side. There stood Kevin, his eyes narrowed. "Leave my little brother alone. Now." He demanded. His voice full of hatred I had never heard from Kevin before.

"And you're going to stop me, weak human?" Nick asked, his voice just as unrecognisable as Kevin's, but in a sicker way. Both their eyes glowed in the soft blue light. Nick's hand still raised towards the tortured dragon.

"I'm not letting you use my little brother for that." Kevin spat. "Over my dead body, you can take that literally."

"You sure about that? Well if your soul means so little to you, maybe I should take another for your brutality." Nick laughed. Letting his hand fall to his side.

"Maybe the little one?" he offered Kevin, who gritted his teeth. "The first of the six souls to repair my old powers?"

He raised his hands and I felt Amelia fly from my arms, away from me, again.

A flashback hit me as I saw that.

_My parents, silently weeping, seeming to have totally forgotten about me. _

I reached for Amelia as she slipped out of my hands, multiple others reaching with me.

_The dead body of what was supposed to be my little sister. Born dead, her lifeless brown eyes, similar to mine being closed by a doctor. _

"Macy, stay back." Kevin said, grabbing my arm, but I shook him off.

_The funeral, me standing next to the little coffin, alone. _

I jumped in front of Amelia.

_Years of being alone, as my parents had never gotten over the loss of Amelia._

A surprised yelp and a growl from the spirit, as Nick would never have growled that way.

_The sports and my JONAS obsession, I had buried myself in._

Staring into the black orbs, not recognising the brown eyes.

_The smiling faces of the people that did loved me. My friends, who had gotten me to live again. Their eyes shining with joy as they laughed, with me. _

Black eyes, dead eyes.

"Take me!" I yelled. "Sacrifice my soul." I dared him with my eyes.

He smirked and raised his hand. "Very well then, goodbye Macy."  
"Goodbye Nick." I whispered.

His eyes flickered, literally. Brown suppressed black for a second. "Macy." He whispered, his face in pain.

"I love you." I told him in this little moment of recognition.

His mouth opened in a silent plea.

"NO, this soul is mine!" he then growled, battling again. His hands reaching for his head.

"Nick, grab it together man, you're stronger then that." I heard Kevin say. Standing next to me.  
"You can do this Nick." Stella agreed, standing at my left.  
"Come on Nick, you're our brother, not her puppet, you resisted them once. You can do it again." Joe said, appearing next to Stella.

"Pretty boy is stronger then Nalaii!" Amelia whispered, holing herself up by my leg.

"You have proven to be strong Nick." Melody whispered through her pain, still hanging in her liquid chains.

Nick's body fell to its knees. Raising his head towards us, a scowl on his face. "But can you?" Nalaii asked.

The nemphea's rose up from behind her. Shooting towards us like arrows.

"This time we can. This time you can't separate us. We're a team." Kevin said. Grabbing my hand as he picked up little Amelia. I grasped Stella's, who hugged Joe close.

We stood there, a wall of friendship, trust and love and the nemphea's stopped in their tracks, unfocussed and unsure what to do.

The water fell and so did Melody as her chains were released, hope in her cat-like eyes.

"Good always wins over bad. Don't you know that?" Stella said to the still struggling body of Nick, obviously talking to Nalaii.

"Idiots, hypnotise them, sing! Dance! Get them back, they're just human souls!" Nalaii cried.  
"Friends who I love!" the voice of Nick responded.

The nemphea's floated towards us again, their music rising.

"Well, I'm done. Two can play that game." I smiled. I took a breath and started singing.

"In your eyes, when I saw them for the first time, and that I was gonna love you for a long time."

Joe immediately sang with me, though a little hoarse: "with a love so real, so right."

Kevin squeezed my hand as he started singing too: "how did it play out like a movie,"  
"now every time its beat can move me," Stella sang and even Melody joined us.  
"And I can't get your smile off my mind."

Nick screamed, or rather, Nalaii screamed. The nemphea's screeching, an ugly sound as they flew to us, panic on their normally so beautiful faces.

"Cause you might think that I'm a fool." I kept singing as I lunged for one, tired of running away. Hearing Melody scream: "The eyes!"

"For falling over you."" Joe sang, as he scratched his overly feminine nails (Stella's work) over one of their faces, our voices blocking their influence.  
The nemphea exploded in a fountain of water as his fingers ran over the way to big eyes.  
"And tell me what I can do to prove to you, that it's not so hard to do." Kevin sang, a smile on his face as another exploded to his hand.  
"Give love a try, one more time." We all sang together, our voices blending together, making some of the nemphea's yell in pain and explode on their own.

"Cause you know that I'm on your side." Stella sang sweetly, her manicured fingers taking out two at the same time.

"Give love a try, one more time." Another voice suddenly sang, as we all turned around. Seeing Nick standing only half upright, his eyes flickering. A small smile on his lips. "One more time." He whispered.

"I love you Nick, so much." I said to him. Meaning it with every part of my being.  
"So do I, Nick, always." Kevin followed, looking at his younger brother with a sad glance; I knew he wished he could do more for him.  
"I love you Nicky." Joe said, his eyes playful, but very warm.  
"Nick, how can someone not love you? Stella asked, smiling.  
"You're one of the strongest, purest souls I ever met, Nick. I love you already." Melody whispered. Her tail poking a nemphea, witch exploded.  
"Pretty boy saved me, Amelia lobes pretty boy." The little girl in Melody's arms said.

"We love you Nick. Fight her, you can do it." I whispered. Walking closer to him.

He screamed a yell of pure agony as shudders shot through his body. His eyes rolling back into his head. His hands tugging on his hair.

I reached my hand but got held back by Kevin's on my shoulder; I looked back and saw him shake my head. "He has to do this alone, don't give Nalaii something to threaten him with." He spoke, wisely, for Kevin.  
"His pure soul is now fighting with Nalaii. We can only hope he wins, Nalaii is the strongest dark spirit to have ever excisted. Even if he wins, I'm not sure if his life-energy will be enough to…" Melody didn't finish her sentence.

Black smoke circled out of Nick's mouth and from his body, his eyes open as black tears ran over his face.

"Nick." I whispered. Falling on my knees on the blue water. No nemphea's in sight. Only the tormented Nick and my longing towards him. To comfort him. To make it all better.

A tormented scream left his lips again and I winced. Not knowing if this was good or not.  
"Nick." I whispered.

* * *

**For the sake of this story, Macy **_**can **_**sing. ****sorry for the cliffy. Bare with me…  
Just for the record, has any of you experienced something 'out of this world?' before?  
Oh and your challenge this time: what Jonas song lyrics did I sneakily (or very obviously) put into this chapter…  
Let me know that and of course what you think of this chapter!  
love you! **

**silver**


	9. about smoke, ports and white lights

**This chapter is for chibiyugixyami, for being an awesome friend and reviewing every sing****le chapter.**

**Also thanks to: Snowfallxo, xxVICTORIAxx, niknak5, Hey-Hayley, specialagent ali, blazingfire03, Kelly white peach lover, luv2read17 and ersy. For reviewing and making my day every-bloody-time. You guys rock!**

**

* * *

**

**Macy PoV**

**"We love you Nick. Fight her, you can do it." I whispered. Walking closer to him.**

**He screamed a yell of pure agony as shudders shot through his body. His eyes rolling back into his head. His hands tugging on his hair.**

**I reached my hand but got held back by Kevin's on my shoulder; I looked back and saw him shake my head. "He has to do this alone, don't give Nalaii something to threaten him with." He spoke, wisely, for Kevin.  
"His pure soul is now fighting with Nalaii. We can only hope he wins, Nalaii is the strongest dark spirit to have ever excisted. Even if he wins, I'm not sure if his life-energy will be enough to…" Melody didn't finish her sentence.**

**Black smoke circled out of Nick's mouth and from his body, his eyes open as black tears ran over his face.**

"**Nick." I whispered. Falling on my knees on the blue water. No nemphea's in sight. Only the tormented Nick and my longing towards him. To comfort him. To make it all better.**

**A tormented scream left his lips again and I winced. Not knowing if this was good or not.  
****"Nick." I whispered.**His eyes found mine, an astonishing kind of golden-brown mixed with pitch black.  
"Macy." He whispered back. "Joe, Stella."  
His breath was rapid now, panting as the smoke seemed to come of every part of his body. Tearing every same part of his body apart. Black blood running over his pale skin.

"Kevin." He breathed, reminding himself what he was fighting for. "Melody, Amelia."

Tears ran over my face, Kevin's hand returning to my shoulder.  
I looked back and saw a pained look in the oldest brother's eyes. Melody hugging Amelia close, Joe hugging Stella.

I looked back at Nick. Shudders, coughs and mysterious scratches all over his skin now torturing him.  
I gritted my teeth, I wished it would stop. Hadn't Nick suffered enough already?

Suddenly, my wish got granted. Nick's eyes returned to a surprised brown, his body relaxing. His breathing normal, his expression tired and worried.

I didn't dare hope, though I whispered, hoping for mercy: "Nick?"

"Go." He whispered. More then fright in his voice. His voice was terrified, so extremely scared I shied away from him instinctively.  
"Go, now. Get away." He panted, his body rocking.

"What?" I began, before Kevin pulled me back. Pushing me down on the hard surface of the water. Though my eyes stayed glued on Nick.

His body seemed to explode. Pain as I had never seen it before visible on his face. Black strings of smoke ripping itself from him. Straight towards us…

I heard Kevin scream when it hit him first, as he was trying to shield me. Gasping for air he collapsed next to me. Hands rising to his chest, where it had hit him.

I saw the smoke, the remains of Nalaii, speed to Stella, Joe and Amelia and knew what Nalaii was doing.

_Six souls to restore her powers. Six souls to make her to what she once was. _

Nalaii was trying to regain her powers by draining the six pure souls!!

Then, Pain hit me. Along with the screams of my friends. A pain like fire, lightning and ice made its way through my veins. Barbed fangs and claws hooked themselves in every part of my being as I screamed. Screamed for it to release me. Screamed for it to end. Screamed for death.

**Melody PoV**

I watched as the smoke hit the souls and my precious Amelia. Knowing what was happening and torn. Torn between what I wanted and what I had to do.  
I heard their screams and saw their bodies, so visibly in pain.

Stella, on her stomach, bleeding on the inside. Kevin, reaching for something to grasp on the surface of the water, not finding anything. Joe, arching his back as invisible whippings hit him. Macy, curled up into a ball, sobbing.  
Amelia, o god Amelia! Her little body was rolled on its back. Her eyes closed, trying to block it out.  
I averted my eyes, trying so hard not to let my emotions control me. My instinct to protect her.  
So I watched Nick's body, so exhausted from the fight that it couldn't even move. His life-powers so drained he couldn't fight anymore.

My hurt body protested as I rose, my wings limp, my tail dragged behind me.  
I knew what I had to do. I knew what it would cost.

My one chance, Amelia's eternal resting.

I had to open a port, as guardians are allowed to do. Once.  
We were only allowed to open one gate, witch was supposed to be the gate to the eternal resting place, when our souls were ready to go.  
The soul then got a choice, take us with them or… not.  
If not, we would stay behind, forever locked into the waiting-world.

I watched Nalaii drain these souls who had helped me and protected my loved one so many times. I thought about the innocent, unknowing souls and their guardians in the living world. I knew what would happen if I didn't do this. They would suffer once again from the hand of Nalaii. Even though it went against everything I was. Even though I would break my promise of protecting her no matter what.

"I, Melody, guardian of the world belonging to the soul named Amelia, demand the opening of the gate to the underworld. The eternal cage of Nalaii." I screamed. The legendary words pounding in my ears. Draining whatever energy I had left.

A hole, like cut out of the air, dark as the crescent moon, appeared.  
The giant mouth roared its hunger for a soul. Nothing like the sweet gates to what humans call heaven.  
"Gates to the underworld. I ask you to take the soul Nalaii, her time here is done." I continued, gritting my teeth at the change of names in the verse.

A scream, yelled with a voice I hated, was heard. Wind blowing around me, darkness fell. Everything in Amelia's world out of order.

Smoke appeared again, forming the shape of a large human. Flaming like fire, glowing black eyes, even in the darkness. Roots still resting in the souls.

"You foolish dragon." She screeched, the wind pulling at her features. "You will regret this, you can't defeat me!"

The black smoke, still attached to the souls I loved, kept her from being dragged into the gate.  
_  
Wake_. I begged silently. _I can't do this alone. _

Nalaii laughed. Though I noticed her torture and draining of the pure souls had stopped.

"You can't win." She said, smiling. "I am the most powerful spirit to have ever lived. Do you really think a worthless _guardian _can stop me?"

I averted my eyes, again. I knew what I had done and did not regret trying.

Then, out of the blue, a voice. Multiple voices, were heard.

"Maybe she can't." Macy breathed.  
"But you said it yourself." Kevin continued, panting.  
"Six pure souls and a guardian, that's all it takes." Joe smirked.  
"And if I'm counting right." Stella said smugly.  
"That is _Eksely_." Amelia told Nalaii.  
"What we. Have." Nick's voice came. Ever so weak.

His limp body, still attached to Nalaii, walked towards Macy. Pulling her up and hugging her for a brief moment. Receiving multiple relieved looks from his brothers and Stella.  
Supported by Macy, he closed his eyes. His friends following his example.

There they stood. Three brothers, a blonde, a brunette and a toddler. Completely motionless on the blue water.

The smoke started to stir. Turning from pitch-black to pure white. The strings detaching themselves. Trying to get away from Nalaii's opposite. Pureness and love.

"What?!" Nalaii screamed. "This isn't possible!" Her form decreased visibly. "I'm the most powerful the universe has ever known."

Now loose from her anchors. The wind got a hold on her. Dragging her into the port. "No!" she yelled. "This isn't possible."

"Everything's possible." Kevin disagreed. Joe and Stella nodded.  
"With love." Nick said, fire burning behind his eyes. Then, he looked down at Macy, adoration on his face.

"Melody." Amelia's voice said and I saw her running towards me. As fast as her little legs could carry her. A smile on her little face, her hair blowing in the wind that dragged Nalaii down.  
"Love." I repeated, staring at her.

"I Nalaii, soul that walks through Melody's gate, choose to take the guardian with me!" Nalaii yelled, a glare with the purest form of evil in the black eyes directed towards me.

I froze, as did the others. Even though they did not know the old verses, they knew what this line meant.

The wind started to grab me too. Kicking my legs from underneath me. My wings flapped uselessly against the pull. My nails and scales scratching on the watery surface.

I looked up and saw the frightened faces. Stella half reaching her hand out for me.  
The most heartbreaking though, was Amelia's.  
"I love you little one." I whispered, knowing she would hear it. And she nodded. Understanding.

"Don't say farewell so soon, guardian." A low baritone voice, full of authority and louder then any I had ever heard said.

For the first time there was fright on Nalaii's face. "Amun." She whispered. "How?"

"I am not called the protector of souls for nothing." Amun answered. His form, though staying vague, appearing above the water. "Sister Nalaii, you have broken your bonds and threatened my world once again."

Nalaii stared at him. The wind still pulling both of us.  
I noticed Kevin had walked over to Amelia and had her now securely in his arms.

"Go back to where you belong, Nalaii, to the Hades and your damned nemphea's." Amun demanded.  
Nalaii got thrown back. Face-first into the port.

"Close." Amun said and the hungry mouth, keen on grabbing me to, closed. My body falling to the ground, though I landed soft.

I looked up, into the Egyptian eyes and knew it was over. My job had been done well.

**Nick PoV**

Fighting with Nalaii had been one of the most painful and hardest things I had ever done. Her presence, pushing on my mind had almost gotten too much. Then the heart wrecking screams of my friends, Macy. Almost worse then the pain that came after that.

Now, being held up by Macy. Knowing it was over when Nalaii disappeared and the world around us started to change. I knew I would be sore, but it seemed worth it as the world started… Breathing again.  
The water beneath us lost its unnatural blue colour and started to look like actual water. The trees around us also lost their perfection. Apples and cherries growing everywhere as the leaves turned several shades of green. A pleasant, normal wind made the leaves move softly.  
I inhaled this all and smiled. I looked down at Macy who took it all in with amazed eyes and her mouth slightly open. Almost like her fan-girl smile.  
Definitely worth it.

"Soul Amelia." The god Nalaii had called Amun said. "You indeed have a beautiful world."

Melody flew towards Kevin, her legs probably not able to carry her and took Amelia from Kevin, who stepped back to us.

"Tell me, little soul. Do you wish to go to my world?" he asked and I saw Melody's face lit up. Only for Amelia.

"Only if Melody comes with." Came Amelia's certain answer.  
"Your guardian certainly deserves that. She deserves so much for saving the world of the living even against her instincts. Risking everything she loved. You behaved like the purest soul Melody. That's why I have decided to grant you the blessing of life."

Melody's eyes grew wide as Amelia hugged her guardian. "You are soul!" She babbled and Melody looked down at her with love.  
"Only if I can stay with her." Came her answer and I saw tears appear in all of our eyes at so much love and devotion.

"Very well then, come with us and live among your equal souls." Amun said. "Say farewell to your friends now. The eternal resting-place awaits his hero's. As well as the living world does." The Egyptian eyes now looked at us.

We all walked towards each other and when Kevin took Macy's position of helping me, the two sisters fell into each others arms.

"I loved you from the very beginning and never stopped, never will stop doing that." Macy whispered.  
Tears ran over their faces and joined, before falling into the water below.  
"I love you too, Mesie." Amelia said, before looking up to all of us. "I lob you all." She looked at me. "Thanks for saving me, pretty boy!" she said hugging her sister close for the last time.

She floated up, out of Macy's arms, who quickly ran back into mine. Towards Melody and Amun. Reaching her guardian's arms first.

"Words can't describe how grateful I am." Melody said, love in her cat-like eyes. "You have all been so good, pure as your souls are. I will be eternally grateful, to all of you. You hold my love, until we meet again. Witch we will."

A white light, cliché but true, appeared. Amun's eyes watching it all.  
"Goodbye." They mused together. The toddler and the dragon-girl. Before they disappeared into the light, towards their eternal resting place.

* * *

**Yay, I love semi-happy endings. ^.^ a picture of Amun can be found in my profile…**

**Stay tuned, there's coming more!! Don't forget to review... I try and reply to each and everyone of em! But jk, no pressure :P**


	10. about epilogues and newsreports

**_Idols Return!_**__

It only seems yesterday we reported of the disappearing of Kevin Lucas, known from the popular boy band JONAS. Three days later, his brothers and stylist went missing as well.  
Millions of fans, spread over the whole world shared their concern in video's, letters and messages, expressing their worry for the boys.  
Thousands of them even came to the JONAS home-town, as the police held search-actions and send out multiple news-messages asking for tips and possible sightings as the frantic search for the teen heart-throbs continued all over the country.  
Then, today at around 3 in the afternoon, the news everybody had been waiting for came; the boys had been found!  
Supposedly covered in blood and exhausted but our sources confirm that they surprisingly were completely healthy and even smiling!  
Though they were all rushed to the hospital, young Nicholas apparently holding hands with a mysterious brunette, they were all released later this evening and announced their thanks towards their fans and promised that their concert, planned later tomorrow, would of course continue.  
What exactly happened to the three boys and two girls is not clear; we only know we are extremely happy that they are back.  
Now on to the question tugging on everyone's mind; who is the mysterious brunette Nick is falling for and what's up with Joe and their Stylist Stella Malone?

**Kevin PoV**__

The small television backstage replayed yesterday's news, Macy blushing every time the 'mysterious brunette' got named. Mom, who had collapsed in our arms after she reached the spot where we had appeared, dad, who had hugged us, first in a 'manly' way, then bursting out in tears of finding his sons back and Frankie, also happy his big bro's were back, were here too. At our concert we had insisted on continuing.

After Melody and Amelia had passed on, Amun had sent us back to the real world, somehow in the middle of a crowded square. Mass hysteria of course, mass euphoria, naturally, mass confusion as we flinched at every colour blue coming near us…  
Did you ever notice how scary the colour of the cops uniforms is? Really…

It was true we did not tell anyone what happened (then again, who would believe us?) but the support we had gotten from our friends and the happy reunion with our parents had convinced us of going on with the concert. Though we were all incredibly worried when Nick immediately started writing again, but he promised us it was normal this time.

It was minutes before we would go on stage, Macy and Nick silently talking to each other, once in a while glancing at the television-screen.  
Stella and Joe on the other hand were kind of annoying me… they were sitting next to each other, all tense and uncomfortable. Nothing like the always understanding best friends/crushes they were…

I knew we had been scarred, kind of badly actually, at the lake. But this was downright weird. We were supposed to get closer after something like this.  
So I did what every right-in-his-mind man would do: ask Macy.

"Macy!" I whispered, urgently, walking over to her, not speaking to loud, because… I don't know, but you don't yell backstage.

"Oh hey Kev." She smiled, softly squeezing Nick's hands before walking with me. "What's up?"

"Why are Joe and Stella acting so weirdly, you and Nick seem okay and look what you guys went through!?" I said, coming to the point immediately, questioning my and naturally Stella's best friend for some info.  
"Well…" Macy started. "There is the fact that Joe, under the influence of the…" she looked around for a sec. "Nemphea's, sort of kissed her and said he loved her and some things more. Of course without meaning it and well, I can understand why it's awkward…"

I sighed. "Oh dear, more Stella and Joe drama huh?"  
She smiled, knowingly and I raised an eyebrow. "What're you up to?"  
"Let's just say that Nick might be up to something." She said, nodding in her typical 'I like the way this is going' manner.

I opened my mouth, but Macy put her hand over it as the assistant said: "one minute!"

"Just wait." She said, mysteriously. "Nick has his way of giving stuff like this a place, like you did by talking with me all night."

I smiled; Macy and I had been awake most of the night, talking about what happened. Macy also sort of filling me in on what had happened when I was 'away'.

"Okay then." I said, as Macy reached me my guitar and I went to stand at my position. "I just hope this has something to do with the music Nick forced me to learn, live and love this morning."

Macy giggled. "Silly Kevin of Jonas."

Then, light erupted from above me as me and my brothers got lifted, Joe glancing at Stella wirily.

_The crowd went wild as we entered the stage, my hands, though still very sore, played gladly for them. Nick went to sit behind his piano as Joe grabbed his mic._

"This is for everyone who supported us the last days!" Nick yelled into the microphone. Joe took a deep breath and added: "and for the most amazing girl on this planet."  
Then they started singing, from the depths of their souls as I rocked the guitar. This was really where we belonged, on stage, with our friends, family and loves just below.

"Broken eyes and silent tears.  
all our hopes and all our dreams  
out of my reach when I'm with you  
this feeling so old, it's all new  
to me…

We make melodies we make the song  
I knew it was her all along  
yeah, my heart was pounding  
my mind was clouded  
wasn't sure of anything but I got her  
we're dancing barefoot, we're dancing on water

I was gone, but you searched for me  
I was lost, you let me see  
that things don't have to be perfect  
to be beautiful  
things don't have to be sacred  
they can be seen by us all

We make melodies we make the song  
I knew it was her all along  
yeah, my heart was pounding  
my mind was clouded  
Wasn't sure of anything, but I got her  
we're dancing barefoot, we're dancing on water

Catch me, catch me  
I'm falling, falling  
move me, move me  
I'm stalling, stalling  
I'm sure how I caught her  
While dancing barefoot, while dancing on water…"

The crowd burst out clapping and yelling, we all smiled and bowed before we ran off the stage again.

There, Joe got tackled by Stella, who kissed him full on his lips and whispered: "I do love you!"

I smiled at Macy and whispered: "What'd you say?"  
"Something a guy wouldn't understand." She said mysteriously. "Though the song had something to do with it too." She added, before my younger brother lifted her and she squealed.

It is true that what happened to us was awful, as beautiful as it had been. It was true that Amun had been right about us returning without telling what happened. We went through a lot and it was horrid not to be able to tell anyone… We saved quite some butts over there, but it was okay…

I quickly changed my outfit, Stella helping me, finally detached from Joe.

_We always had each other, I wondered, seeing Macy helping Nick, him kissing her on her cheek. Stella trying to pull Joe's too tight shirt over his head, laughing.  
It wasn't that bad, we all lived, let a soul pass over to her eternal resting place, god, we rescued the world from chaos! Even though the world did not know that, but that was okay. The world still loved us. I thought, listening to the screaming fans._

Maybe we would meet Amelia and Melody again once, because right now, I believed everything was possible.  
I ran back on stage, it was a miracle that this had been possible. Strangely, I don't regret this adventure.  
They always say I'm the weird one…

After the concert Stella had an announcement, of course holding Joe's hand, but I wasn't really listening…  
Instead I wandered off a little, opening the doors to the VIP-space.

There was almost no-one left. Except for one girl, leaning over the fence, humming the melody of Dancing on Water.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.  
She quickly turned around. "Nothing! I swear I was just going to leave and…" Her brown hair in her face, her eyes shining scared.  
I laughed. "It's okay! Calm down I was just wondering, since the concert is long over?"  
"Um, yeah. I know. I just like looking around a little, without the other screaming fans." She blushed.

"You're a fan?" I asked.  
"Sort of. I just like music in general… I love your guitar solos!" She said, smiling slightly.  
"Cool, what's your name?"  
"Danielle."  
"Cool." I smiled, blushing myself.

"KEVIN!!! Are you coming or not?" Stella yelled, showing up behind me. "Oh sorry hi, I'm Stella." She smiled, turning to me. "Are you coming with, we're going to that path Macy obviously told you about, where Nick... you know… It's beautiful there, normal beautiful."

Danielle looked utterly confused, but her eyes light up as I asked. "Danielle, would you like to come?"  
"Um, sure..." she said, accepting my offered arm.

Like I said, everything's possible; after all, we danced on water…

Fin

**I know, short and not my usual intense and epic stuff, but to me, this is a nice ending to it.  
Thanx to my-fluorescent-x-glows-orange and bebe098** **for being new reviewers... –applause-**

also thanks to everyone else who reviewed and supported me! I love you guys immensely and you mean the world to me!  
And yeah, a little shout-out too to Kevin's new wife, Danielle, because I think they're cute! And just btw, has everyone watched the 'who I am' vid yet... and even better, the NJ+A cover of fireflies??  
They are gr8!!

Anyway, thanks for readin' I love you

_~silver_


End file.
